


Clippings

by timeaftersometime



Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 84
Words: 32,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeaftersometime/pseuds/timeaftersometime
Summary: In a couple of years in the early 2000s, various reports of mermaid sightings were reported in a small town along the coast on the east of Japan. A hobbyist tries to piece together the various pieces of the puzzle by collecting newspaper and magazine articles.One chapter per episode!
Comments: 43
Kudos: 22





	1. Storm Disrupts Local Surfboarding Competition!

**Storm Disrupts Local Surfboarding Competition!**

On Sunday, a sudden but severe storm disrupted a local surfboarding competition. Torrential rains have worried organisers for the past few days prior, and it seemed on Sunday that the skies cleared up on time for the competition to be given the green light. However, just as last year's champion, Doumoto Kaito, was tackling the waves, a huge wave suddenly struck, engulfing the surfer. The weather suddenly took turn for the worse, prompting an evacuation and delaying rescue efforts on the ground. It was not until late afternoon that Doumoto was rescued. The competition is rescheduled until next week.

5 April, 2003

* * *

Notes:

First unconfirmed sightings of a mermaid. Only local passer-by accounts, nothing concrete. One account reported that the mermaid saved the surfer. Another account said that it _looked_ like mermaid, but it could have been the surfer's girlfriend in a long dress or something. Possibly related report of seeing a girl running _towards_ the sea during the storm. Hard to verify, most other possible witnesses said that they were busy evacuating. Nevertheless, this is the first of the many.


	2. Unlicensed Fish Trade: Spring Festival Organisers Forced to Apologise!

**Unlicensed Fish Trade: Spring Festival Organisers Forced to Apologise!**

The annual Spring Festival has been caught in a scandal when one of its stalls was found out to be giving away tropical buttterflyfish without license. By the time a concerned member of public had notified the authorities, the stall was already abandoned, the tanks empty of the fish. Police are puzzled as to how anyone could have made such a quick getaway.

Mitsuki Tarou, age 22, was given a bag of the fish. "The lady forced me to take the bag of fish. I don't have the skills or equipment to rear fish, so I was saved when I gave it to someone else that I bumped into. I would have felt bad if I could not raise the fish to be healthy."

Spring Festival organisers have apologised over this oversight. "We will do better next time, ensuring proper documentation of our stall owners so that everyone can safely enjoy the festival."

The tropical butterflyfish is not known to be an endangered species.

12 April, 2003

* * *

Notes:

Hilarious article; possibly not related to mermaids at all save for one crucial detail: Mitsuki Tarou. It could that he is just one of those people to whom things just keep happening to. But, the marine connection here is undeniable. This is the first article that Mitsuki's name is mentioned.

Tropical butterflyfish would be a terrible disguise for mermaids though. I'm crossing out this possibility.


	3. Famous Singer Jennifer Houston Spotted Staying at Local Beachside Hotel!

**Famous Singer Jennifer Houston Spotted Staying at Local Beachside Hotel!**

Jennifer Houston has been spotted checking in to a local hotel, the Pearl Pier. Houston performed a concert the night before, but could not be seen that night nearby or around her hotel where she was supposed to stay at.

Richard Houston, husband and producer for Jennifer Houston, has been also seen together with another woman. Could this be the end of their working and romantic relationship?

We approached Nanami Nikora, the owner of Pearl Pier Hotel, for any comment on this incident. "We keep our customers details private and confidential, and it is none of your business as to who or whoever is staying in my hotel!"

A woman who resembles Jennifer Houston, was wearing a trenchcoat and sunglasses while standing on the balcony in one of the hotel rooms.

19 April, 2003

* * *

Notes:

Pearl Pier Hotel. Small, quaint, conveniently close to the beach. Previous hotel owner sold off the property due to lack of business.

Again, the connection to the sea is hard to deny. Pearl? Pier? It could be just because of how close it is to the ocean. As of now, anything is mere speculation.

Possibly related: a huge wave splashed near the hotel the Houstons were supposedly staying in. Cleaners had trouble clearing up the mess when they found it in the morning. Someone said they swore they spotted the Houstons hugging. Another report mentioned swimmers spying on the Houstons.

Are paparazzis really that desperate that they have to swim to spy on people?


	4. The Legend: Doumoto

**The Legend: Doumoto**

Pianist: Mitsuki Tarou

Date: 26 April 2003

7pm | Tsubasa Recital Hall

Admit One

¥2000

Ticket No.: 04260319

* * *

Notes:

Mitsuki Count: 2. Doumoto, the famous musician, unfortunately passed away in 1995 when a tsunami (!) hit a cruise ship he was on. Father of the now-famous surfboarding (!!) champion, Doumoto Kaito, who incidentally met with a surfing accident (!!!) a couple weeks prior.

Enough marine connection for Doumoto Count: 2.

Mitsuki played well in this concert, despite his young age. Spotted young Doumoto leaving the recital halfway through, bringing a girl out with him. I don't remember the piece being that bad though.

I remember there was a guest pianist (that I couldn't find the name of in the programme booklet) that appeared in the encore. I can't remember how well he/she played though: I slept through it.

Strangely enough, I can't find any reviews of this recital. All the major outlets didn't cover this event, even though I'm pretty sure it was somewhat of a highlight in our local arts calendar.

Maybe the reviewers were asleep during the guest's segment. They couldn't possibly review a show they slept through, could they?


	5. Dolphin Show Cancelled as Momo-chan Returns to the Sea

**Dolphin Show Cancelled as Momo-chan Returns to the Sea**

Zookeepers at the local aquarium confirmed that the recently rescued dolphin, nicknamed Momo-chan, has reunited with her mother and returned to the ocean. Accordingly, a representative of the aquarium said, the dolphin show will henceforth be cancelled.

The baby dolphin Momo-chan was found wandering in the bay last week. A concerned passer-by notified the aquarium, where they subsequently took the dolphin in for recovery.

Momo-chan attracted many visitors to the aquarium. The dolphin show was a huge success, with critics praising the stunning effects and especially the pop idol segment.

The representative of the aquarium said, "Even though Momo-chan has returned to the sea, we still have plenty more marine animals for everyone to appreciate. We look forward to your continued patronage!"

3 May, 2003

* * *

Notes:

Where do I even begin with this?

Let's start with this: unverified reports claim that Doumoto Kaito was _conversing_ with a dolphin while surfing. Doumoto Count: 3. Apparently he was seen with the dolphin before Momo-chan's reunion with her mother. Doumoto speaks to marine animals? Something smells... fishy in here. (Heh, _fishy_ )

Also, there was _no evidence_ that a dolphin show was planned beforehand. The dolphin's enclosure was barely just set up, and the reports were that Momo-chan was still in recovery. Apparently the dolphin show was only announced a few minutes beforehand for the visitors who were already at the aquarium to make their way to the stage.

Possibly related: unconfirmed rumours that the aquarium is making a police report over somebody trespassing and knocking out personnel in the control room. Police are, as usual, unable to find the suspect.

The dolphin show apparently started off with some really wild effects. Witnesses say that it was a show of powerful sprays in the shape of dragons (?). Hard to imagine.

But here, here's the kicker: it was suddenly at this moment when MERMAIDS jumped out from the water.

(Be right back, let me just scream for a bit.)

Almost instantly the MERMAIDS turned into the pop idol group that the newspaper article mentioned. Where or how the aquarium even managed to get the budget for those kinds of special effects is beyond me.

I wish I was there to hear it, but the "catchy chorus" starts off with "let me tell you of the secret of a mermaid". I cannot find anywhere the mention of any song listed with the words "secret of a mermaid" in it, much less the mermaid-linked pop idol group.

(At this point I'm thinking maybe mermaids have moved on from the ancient harp to the modern keyboard. Crazy idea, right?)

At the end of the show, Momo-chan was introduced with her mother, so at least everybody got to see the dolphins for one last time.

Also, also: a janitor who worked at the aquarium mentioned that near closing time, she did see a boy kissing the glass where a mermaid was on the other side of. Does one of the members from the pop idol group have a secret relationship? Maybe it's just the tired eyes of an old cleaner? Who knows?

This article sounds as _fishy_ as _pichi pichi_. I remember reading somewhere about there being unconfirmed sightings of mermaids in this town. Going to keep a look out for more info on this and try to piece this entire puzzle together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody finds it interesting that the human world just *knew* Momo-chan's real name? Coincidence?
> 
> Edited: Slight rewriting of the end of the chapter to indicate that the author started their research on this day.


	6. Weather Forecast for 10 May, 2003

**Weather Forecast for 10 May, 2003**

Sunny with low chance of rain.

High: 21°C

Low: 12°C

Precipitation: 13%

* * *

Notes:

How very, very wrong this weather forecast was. Maybe "Precipitation: 13%" was the clue?

A sudden but terrible hail enveloped the town at about 3pm JST. It came and went within the span of about half an hour.

Somewhat unrelated: a mass of girls were lighting candles in a cave near the beach during low tide. It is said in a local legend where a mermaid (!) saved a guy and led him to the cave (aww), and that lighting candles without the flame dying out on this day would ensure mutual love to blossom. The hail apparently disrupted the activity, forcing the girls to take shelter.

How dare the weather trample on a myth about mermaids like that.


	7. The Mermaid's Eye Exhibition: One Night Only!

**The Mermaid's Eye Exhibition: One Night Only!**

Don't miss this chance to catch a glimpse of this rare gem, The Mermaid's Eye on the Emerald Princess!

This rare emerald was found deep in the North Atlantic Ocean during an underwater expedition. It is a sight to behold and a testament to the mysteries of the deep blue ocean.

The Emerald Princess will be docked in Ichinomiya for one night only on May 17. Book your tickets now!

* * *

Notes:

Hoo boy. "Mermaid's Eye"? "Princess"?

Of course, cruise liners would take every advantage they can of the "mysterious deep blue ocean" to bring in more passengers. But, I'm a sucker for the marine connection, so the joke's on me. I had to go see this precious gem.

It just so happens that the burglary happened just as I was admiring the jewel. There was a newspaper report on the event, but it was less interesting than this advertisement. The police, as usual, could not catch the culprit.

A power out occurred on the ship, and shortly after, a short but sharp burst of air pressure was felt. The glass case that contained the Mermaid's Eye was instantly shattered, the jewel stolen, and the burglar amazingly fought _her_ way through the number of guards that tried to stop her. I am pretty sure the burglar was a woman.

Apparently the burglar escaped by jumping overboard. Coastal Patrol tried looking for suspicious figures for days but, as usual, they couldn't find anyone.

The poor Emerald Princess had to release a statement concerning the loss. The poor, poor Mermaid's Eye. I wonder where it is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I resisted giving MMPPP a location until I realised I need to find a location to dock the cruise ship in, so I went and searched "major surfing locations in Japan" and now I am fairly convinced and headcanoning Ichinomiya, Chiba as the town where MMPPP happens in. Which means I now want to visit that town.
> 
> I could not resist naming the cruise liner Emerald Princess, even though I know recent events might hit a little too close to home. There is too much in the name to let it go.


	8. Surfing Champ Doumoto Reigns Again!

**Surfing Champ Doumoto Reigns Again!**

On Sunday, the Regional Surfing Competition took place on Tsurigasaki Beach, with defending champion Doumoto Kaito once again snatching an easy win.

The weather was perfect for an exciting match for all surfers, the waves being a formidable opponent to master. Even West Japan's champion, Sakiya Kousuke, was beaten by a mid-sized roll in the sea.

Kousuke said, "The waves usually isn't much of a problem, but the waters felt really chilly today- I lost my footing at one point. East Japan's waves are a different beast!"

Only Doumoto managed to stay abreast of the waves for more than a couple of minutes. As expected of our local hero!

24/5/03

* * *

Notes:

After missing the previous surfing competition, I decided that this is the one that I didn't want to miss. I was going to be on the beach the whole time, come rain, shine, or even hail.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, nothing of that sort of mishap happened.

A number of surfers before young Doumoto seemed to slip and plunge into the waters not more than two minutes into their turns. What was more shocking was that something similar happened to West Japan's champion as mentioned in the article. He was poised as the favourite to win this competition over Doumoto.

(Maybe mermaids were looking over Kaito? Who knows?)

Spotted young Doumoto cleaning his surfboard after the competition. His girlfriend (possibly) approached him with a bento to eat. So he _does_ have a partner after all, maybe. That could possibly explain the "mermaid" who saved him two months ago.

Nevertheless, Doumoto Count: 4.


	9. List of Participants for Chiba International Piano Composition Competition

**List of Participants for the Chiba International Composition Competition  
**

...

21\. Mitsuki Tarou - _Sunset Upon The Indian Ocean_

_..._

31/05/03

* * *

Notes:

Mitsuki Count: 3. Did a little research on Mitsuki Tarou. Age, 22, as mentioned in the butterflyfish article. He's teaching music at the local Junior High School. A quick search on the phonebook directory notes that there is a 'Mitsuki Tarou' of the right age living on a house near the beach.

" _Sunset Upon The Indian Ocean_ ". Possibly inspired by the ocean he lives next to? But why specifically the Indian Ocean? Is it about the butterflyfish he took and gave away?

Nothing very concrete about Mitsuki so far though. Dead lead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual song is titled "Warm Feelings". I just needed a better title than that.
> 
> Also, anybody feels it's slightly odd that Tarou would just... openly confess that he saw and fell in love with a mermaid, to his student at that?
> 
> Edit: wow I misheard the OST the first time round... it's actually titled "Feelings to a Mermaid". I have to rectify this soon enough.


	10. Ishibashi Yuya Regains Top Spot At Makeup Contest

**Ishibashi Yuya Regains Top Spot At Makeup Contest**

On Saturday, the local round for the Sensa Beauty Makeup Awards was held, where Ishibashi Yuya, two times winner of this award, regained his place as the prefecture's best makeup artist.

The contest was slightly delayed when a short power outage occured. No injuries were reported during the power outage.

Just before the judges started making their rounds, the audience in attendance were greeted with a lively rock performance from a local pop idol group.

The winners were announced, with Ishibashi winning in the "Best Overall" category with his model, Touin Rina.

June 7, 2003

* * *

Notes:

I was invited to this make-up contest by a friend of mine who's a locally based designer, taking interest in events like these that happen every so often in this town.

I finally got to catch that "local pop idol group" that suddenly appeared back at the aquarium, and also suddenly appearing here after a power trip.

No transformation from mermaids to their stage costumes, although to be fair, there isn't a lot of water nearby...

Still no information as to *who* these singers are. What on earth are the producers thinking? PUBLICITY! I need details!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Jewel deserves more than the paltry half a minute it gets in this episode I stg
> 
> Also, I have not decided if the fictional author will be able to deduce the identities of the mermaids by the end of this fic. I'm finding things out as I go along as well HAHA.
> 
> Edit: I have decided to rewrite this chapter so that the MC was present at the make-up contest. He can be seen in the crowd just as the results are announced.


	11. Catch the Mermaid Princesses at the Pearl Pier Hotel!

**Catch the Mermaid Princesses at the Pearl Pier Hotel!**

Catch the local pop idol group performing at the Pearl Pier Hotel every Saturday from June 14!

Starring:

Nanami Luchia

Hosho Hanon

Touin Rina

Hotel guests are entitled to front row seats. Book your stay with us now!

* * *

Notes:

(illegible scribbles)

FINALLY. I've been going insane trying to track them down. I knew the Pearl Pier Hotel was going to be mentioned again somewhere.

"The Mermaid Princesses"? The mermaid appearance at the aquarium checks out then. Publicity stunt maybe? The connection with "Pearl" and "Pier" is definitely there.

Wasn't Touin Rina the model who helped Ishibashi win the make up contest last week? Didn't this pop idol group perform there as well?? What's going on?

Finally got to listen to "Koi wa Nandarou". They need to sell their albums soon. Can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold of the mermaids to use their real names on surface instead of aliases, no?


	12. Beach House Set On Fire

**Beach House Set On Fire  
**

At about 8pm JST, a beach house on Tsurigasaki Beach was burned down, apparently lit by a nearby campfire. The firefighters arrive immediately on scene and they managed to contain the spread of the fire. No injuries or casualties were reported. The Fire Department reminds citizens to practice good fire safety, and to refrain from dumping unwanted cardboard boxes into a pile as they pose a fire hazard to the surroundings.

June 21, 2003

* * *

Notes:

I spoke to some of the people who were there at the time of the fire. One person mentioned that they saw a suspicious figure lurking around and disturbing couples along the beach. She apparently got angry at one particular couple and proceeded to kick the campfire they set up, where the burning logs lit the cardboard boxes under the house on fire.

Another witness said that the beach house was being rented by Doumoto Kaito (!) in preparation for his girlfriend's birthday. I quote him: "Well they're not really in a relationship but it seems like they almost should be in one anyway." I asked him how he knew about this, and he said that he is classmates with Doumoto and the girlfriend. Naturally I asked for the girlfriend's name. Turns out, the girl is Nanami Luchia.

The dots are connecting in my head. Nanami Luchia, who is part of the Mermaid Princesses, who is Doumoto Kaito's should-be-anyway girlfriend, who possibly saved him during the surfing competition a few months back?

Checking back on my notes, I found a few more links:

\- Doumoto Kaito was talking to a dolphin on the beach on the day that the Mermaid Princesses made their debut in the aquarium.

\- I remember also that he brought out a girl with him during Mitsuki's piano recital.

\- The boy kissing the mermaid through the glass in the aquarium: possibly Doumoto?

More importantly, however, was that some of the people I interviewed claimed that they saw two or three mermaids observing the fire from a distance. It was hard to tell during the chaos of the fire during the nighttime. Finally, another sighting of mermaids after a few months.

Doumoto Count: 5.


	13. Entry No. 13

**Entry No. 13**

It has been a quiet week. No major news reports, no performances, nor sightings of mermaids. It's slightly odd though; there have been happenings at least once every week, and now that the pattern is broken, I'm feeling somewhat... off.

Morning. Visited the Pearl Pier Hotel. Strangely enough, the hotel is quiet. A sign is hung on the door: "CLOSED". Weren't they advertising for their hotel merely a week ago? The closure doesn't seem to be temporary.

Headed towards the beach. The birds chirp along as a light breeze gently sweeps across the streets. I'm starting to be more familiar with this stretch of town, after I moved here almost a year ago.

Reached the burnt beach house. I look around the wreckage. A pink surfboard with its bottom half burnt off. A flower is imprinted on the surface, slightly charred. It could have been the present for Nanami.

I look towards the ocean. A sea breeze picks up. I thought about it for a while: here I am, standing on the beach on the east of Japan, looking into the vast expanse of the North Pacific Ocean. For thousands of miles ahead, there is not a single stretch of land to be found, until you finally hit the Americas. It is as wide as it is deep, and somewhere within that expanse is the deepest heart of the ocean, the Marianas Trench. What secrets do you still hide? What secrets will you still keep?

So a tale goes, that Odysseus was curious as to what the sirens sang. He had his men cover their ears with beeswax and having them tie him to the ship's mast. When Odysseus listened to the sirens, he begged to be released to join them. The more he begged, the tighter his men tied him. At last, when they were out of earshot, Odysseus frowned to express that he wished to be released.

Looking out into the ocean, hearing the melody of the waves, I ache with a curiosity I fear may never be satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode gave me TOO MANY FEELS.


	14. Tsunami Hits Japanese Cruise in the Pacific Ocean

**Tsunami Hits Japanese Cruise in the Pacific Ocean**

On July 7 at about 9pm JST, a tsunami caused by an earthquake in the Pacific Ocean struck the cruise liner _The Pearl of the Orient_. The ship capsized and thousands are feared dead. Reports are surfacing that the classical music duo, the Doumotos, was on board the cruise when the tsunami struck. A representative from the Japan Coast Guard confirmed that "all resources will be directed towards rescuing survivors" and that "no expense will be spared in the efforts to do so".

July 8, 1995

* * *

Notes:

After flipping through the small collection of clippings I have gathered so far, perhaps it is best to trace some of the events that were mentioned but are not cited yet.

This is the newspaper article that reported the maritime disaster where Doumoto Kaito's parents unfortunately perished on. The accident happened almost exactly 8 years ago.

7/7. _Tanabata_. The legend of Cowherd and Weaver Girl. Not particularly relevant to mermaids, however. Although, maybe there is some connection with the revelation of Weaver Girl's identity to Cowherd.

Nah, it's too much of a stretch. Let's stick to the facts.


	15. Weather Forecast for 19 July, 2003

**Weather Forecast for 19 July, 2003  
**

Sunny with clear skies

High: 26°C

Low: 18°C

Precipitation: 5%

* * *

Notes:

Nothing in this weather report would have prepared anyone for the sudden _typhoon_ that somehow came and went in the middle of the day, at about 4pm.

Some reports surfaced of the pop idol group rehearsing near the river. Hard to verify as most people stayed indoors during the typhoon. With almost every other pop idol group, rehearsing out in the open in a storm might be extremely off, but then again, they _are_ the Mermaid Princesses after all.

The storm subsided as quickly as it came. Someone should check the weather forecasting devices in this part of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting observation: Out of the Dark Lovers, Eriru is the one who is constantly appearing in urban settings (Spring Festival, Mermaid's Eye, make-up contest, beach house). For Izuru, she seems to be the most "traditional" of the Suiyou, only appearing in the waters. Maria seems to appear in more rural settings (the cave/Tsutsujimisaki where the Doumotos' graves are). Yuri is usually with the piano, so far has been on a rock near the beach and in Tarou's piano recital.


	16. Thank You For Your Patronage! Please Come Again

**Thank You For Your Patronage! Please Come Again**

The Waves Beach House

x1 Iced Coffee ------------ ¥300

x1 Cheesecake ------------ ¥500

\------------------------------

Total: ¥800

19/7/03

* * *

Notes:

The Waves Beach House opened just yesterday, so I decided to swing by and check it out. I reckoned that more people would be at the beach house on the first day, but nonetheless the beach house was also at capacity today.

I realised that Doumoto Kaito was tending the counter. I didn't recognise the waitresses at first since they were speedily skating all over the place taking and delivering orders. But for a brief moment I heard a waitress go "Eh? Rina's going back?" I looked around, and I believe I saw two of the Mermaid Princesses at the counter, speaking to Doumoto. I say "believe", because they did look very different from their stage appearance, but the resemblance is clearly there. I had seen the girl with the dirty blonde hair sharing a bento with Doumoto after the recent surfing competition, so that girl must be Luchia. Which means, the blue-haired girl has to be Hosho Hanon. They are pretty good at maintaining a low profile when they're not performing; I barely see any paparazzi around, even though I'm sure they are local celebrities by now.

I love the seaside view. Great location. Might come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaito knows that the mermaid princesses in their pop idol forms are the actual mermaids. As of now, MC believes that the mermaid forms are part of the "special effects" for the pop idol group. But, MC knows that the mermaid princesses in their pop idol forms are themselves in their human forms.
> 
> Will MC realise that Luchia, Hanon, and Rina are mermaids before Kaito? Stay tuned to find out.


	17. (Map showing location of mansion on the cliff)

**(Map showing location of mansion on the cliff)**

* * *

Notes:

Rumours abound about the mansion on this cliff, built probably during the Meiji Restoration era, and how it is supposedly haunted.

It might or might not be true, but there is one report of a mermaid sighting off the coast near these cliffs. No one else was there to confirm it. The person also said that he saw Doumoto and some friends at the mansion indicated on this map. Doumoto Count: 6.


	18. Black-Tailed Gull

**Black-Tailed Gull**

The black-tailed gull ( _Larus crassirostris_ ) is a gull native to shorelines of East Asia. 

The black-tailed gull is medium-sized (46 cm), with a wingspan of 126–128 cm. It has yellow legs and a red and black spot at the end of the bill. Males and females have identical plumage and features, although males are larger in size than females. This gull takes four years to reach full adult plumage. As the name suggests, it has a black tail. The bird has a cat-like call, giving it its Japanese name — umineko (海猫, "sea cat"), and Korean name — gwaeng-yi gull, which means "cat" gull. In Hachinohe they are one of the 100 Soundscapes of Japan.

* * *

Notes:

Photocopy of an encyclopedia article in the local library. Birds are not usually in my realm of interest, but I've been hearing multiple reports of mermaid sightings from my birdwatcher friend (most of the mermaid sightings by the shore were by him).

Today was something slightly bizarre. An unusually large flock of seagulls flew over the cliffs on the beach. He spotted those, making a mental note of it, before noticing that there was a mermaid waving to the seagulls on the beach. The time was about 8am. He noted that the hair color of the mermaid was a dazzling aquamarine blue.

Fascinating. Finally some description other than an unconfirmed sighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter and this chapter was slightly hard to write, since both chapters take place away from the public eye.  
> The encyclopedia article is taken from Wikipedia.


	19. To: Kaito and the rest

**To: Kaito and the rest**

Ryo-kun says he'll be bringing me to the spiral staircase near this building. It is about two blocks to the left.

Please find me.

\- Luchia

* * *

Notes:

I didn't quite think that of all the sources I'll find for this week's entry it'll be a message pinned to the message board at the karaoke pub.

I was hopping in for a quick karaoke session, to get some things off my chest. Went out for a toilet break, and while walking down the corridor, I saw this note pinned to the board.

I memorised the note the best I could. Not that it is directly related to mermaids, but anything with Doumoto or Nanami's name should register as a lead from now on. Doumoto Count: 7.


	20. Love Letter Found!

**Love Letter Found!**

We found a love letter from the sea. If you know anything about this, please contact the Pearl Pier Hotel.

* * *

Notes:

A meteor shower happened today. The cafe I was at the previous time had an event to view the meteor shower, and I decided to check it out.

A pleasant surprise, the Mermaid Princesses decided to show up and give a live concert to celebrate the meteor shower. Again, somehow they were floating ON the water's surface, so their stage manager must have had a heck load of experience.

Someone spotted a mermaid on the shore that night. A boy was running towards the mermaid. Could it be Doumoto? Can't be sure.

Another source said that they saw not one, but _two_ mermaids enjoying the meteor shower. No confirmation of a boy anywhere though. Maybe the meteor shower is leaving everyone starry eyed.

On the way, I saw a few posters like the one I saved here pasted on noticeboards and lamp posts everywhere. I decided to keep one as a souvenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Star Jewel" finally got a decent run at the end of this episode.  
> Also this episode is MAJOR FEELS from all the songs that are in there.


	21. Local Mermaid Contest Dazzles!

**Local Mermaid Contest Dazzles!**

Last Saturday, a Mermaid Contest was held on Tsurigasaki Beach, with participants dazzling and wowing the crowd with their beauty and a spectacular display of talents. A total of 52 participants entered the competition, with 10 participants moving on to the final round of selection. Contestant Number 26, Karen, was crowned the winner of the Mermaid Contest, taking away a brand new Plasma TV as her prize. 

23/8/03

* * *

Notes:

I wonder why the official mascot of this town is not the mermaid. We have mermaid sightings, a pop idol group called the Mermaid Princesses, a Mermaid Contest, the Mermaid's Eye jewel (hope it can be found soon)...

The Mermaid Princesses and Nanami Nikora participated in the event: maybe it's another publicity stunt for their hotel?

A commotion happened during the event. A very reckless boy decided to spray the finalists with water using a hose. Word got around that the boy was trying to transform anyone who could be a mermaid into their mermaid forms. Silly little boy; if only it was as easy as that!

Some of the participants who got hit by the water got angry and chased after him. No one saw where they went to, and after a while it was decided that they forfeited their spot in the competition.

Interestingly, the Mermaid Princesses ran after the boy, probably fearing for his safety. They did come back to finish the competition.

Unfortunately, none of the Mermaid Princesses won the competition. Maybe they should talent scout Karen-san. Although I can't seem to remember what she did for the talent segment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rina really lost all her common sense when she heard the TV was going to be the top prize for the contest.
> 
> Ichinomiya, Chiba's mascot is Ichinomiya Icchan, wearing a yukata with hair being literally the morning sun rising over the waves of the ocean. Maybe she's secretly a mermaid.
> 
> Source: https://www.town.ichinomiya.chiba.jp/info/icchan/index.html


	22. Chiba Nippo

**Chiba Nippo**

30 August 2003 (Heisei 15) Saturday

...

* * *

Unconfirmed mermaid sighting around Mitsuki Tarou's place of residence. Mitsuki Count: 4. It's been nearly three months since Mitsuki was last mentioned. I guess there is still more to him that we don't know. Of course, it could be that he just living that close to the water (in fact, just _above_ it). There _is_ something awfully suspicious about someone living this close to the sea: there's only a couple of other houses like it around.

Didn't want to put his address down, so here's the date of the sighting from the local newspaper.


	23. Weather Forecast for 6 September, 2003

**Weather Forecast for 6 September, 2003**

Sunny with clear skies

High: 24°C

Low: 17°C

Precipitation: 12%

* * *

Notes:

Not definitely related, but there are reports that Doumoto was surfing on the beach when suddenly the sea froze over, causing him to trip and have a nasty fall. Hope the poor boy is doing alright, but judging by the weather, I can't think of how the sea could just suddenly freeze up like that.

More related: Two of the Mermaid Princesses were rehearsing on the beach with some audio equipment set up nearby. Not sure which of the three those two were, but come to think of it, I haven't seen them use much audio equipment other than their handheld microphones they seem to have designed for themselves. More sound effects? Who's financing the group anyway?


	24. Forever Promise Wedding Boutique: Wedding Experience Event

**Forever Promise Wedding Boutique: Wedding Experience Event**

Have you always dreamt of the special day you will tie the knot? Have you pictured yourself in a dazzling wedding gown, or a dashing tux?

Well, dream no longer, because Forever Promise Wedding Boutique is here to make your dreams turn into reality! Bring your loved one down to one day of our Wedding Experience event and be mesmerised by our selection of gowns for brides and tuxedos for grooms.

Schedule:

9.00am - 12.00pm -- Mock Wedding Vows @ St. Lucia Chapel. Practice so you won't get cold feet! Refreshments will be served during the event.

1.00pm - 3.00pm -- Wedding Fashion Show @ Hotel Starlight. Check out the latest wedding fashion with our fashion show!

2.00pm - 5.00pm -- Photoshoot @ Hotel Starlight. Dress up and take your memorable photos!

One day only! Mark your calendars: Saturday, September 13.

* * *

Notes:

My designer friend contacted me out of the blue today to drag me to this event. I nearly declined; for one, marriage isn't something that I have very high on my priority list. Nevertheless I let her successfully bring me to Hotel Starlight for the Wedding Fashion Show.

As usual, there was a parade of some tasteful and some daring wedding dresses. Having been to one of these events before, I was nearly bored to tears until suddenly Touin Rina showed up on stage _in a groom's tuxedo_.

Out of the Mermaid Princesses, Touin seems to have the most star power. I'm reminded of the make-up contest which she won.

Up next was Nanami in a wedding dress. The groom accompanying her seemed... awkward at best. As Nanami and the groom were presenting themselves to the crowd, a lady suddenly _pounced_ through the crowd, making her way to the stage. I say "pounce" because... she was fully clothed in leopard print tights, complete with tail and cat ears. The groom _pounced back_ , culminating in what looked like a happy furry reunion.

Poor Nanami looked stood up.

The next pair was when the show really started. Two brides made their entrance, one in a somewhat plain dress and the other in a traditional bride's dress. As they met in the centre of the stage, they suddenly started to quarrel, and not soon after the _WATER DRAGONS_ appeared.

Flipping through my notes, I can confirm that these water dragons are probably similar to the ones that made their appearance at the aquarium. Which meant that Nanami, Touin, and Hosho were about to give us a performance. Although I must say, was it really necessary to break some of the windows and some of the lightbulbs with the special effects? Seems a bit wasteful.

There was legitimate chaos for a moment. It felt that a stampede could happen at any time. And then, the spotlight shone on Touin and Hosho, starting the mini concert. Nanami joined them for an encore.

As usual, a five-star performance from the Mermaid Princesses. How they could quickly switch out of dresses and into their idol costumes is beyond me: perhaps it's some stage magic that they have up their sleeve.

My friend asked me what I thought of the dresses. I felt the simpler ones were neater and more elegant. She liked something a bit more fancy herself, she said. Of course, I defer to the designer on issues like this.


	25. Thank You For Your Patronage! Please Come Again

**Thank You For Your Patronage! Please Come Again**

The Waves Beach House

x1 Iced Coffee ------------ ¥300

x1 Lime Juice ------------ ¥400

x1 Cheesecake ----------- ¥500

\------------------------------

Total: ¥1200

20/9/03

* * *

Notes:

It's been nearly two months since I was last at The Waves Beach House. The sea breeze has gotten slightly more chill, the nights slightly longer too.

4pm. I brought Mizuki to The Waves Beach House. After her previous experience with the Mermaid Princesses at the wedding boutique's event at Hotel Starlight, she wanted to find out more about them. I told her that, while they have their occasional performance at the Pearl Pier Hotel, most of the times they would be found somewhere along the beach. I suggested tea at the restaurant, which we agreed over telephone.

The restaurant was nearly full, as usual, and today there seemed to be a new star attraction at the restaurant. Maki seemed to have hired a very handsome young boy to be a part-time waiter. Girls were flocking about him, and I am sure some of the guys were secretly checking him out, almost embarrassed that they are taking this much notice of him. I was half-stunned myself when he took our order. Mizuki seemed similarly starstruck. I can't blame her; that boy was really good looking. Almost other-worldly.

I noticed the Mermaid Princesses walking into the restaurant. I pointed them out to Mizuki. She didn't believe me at first, but after a while and good deal of eye-squinting, she said she saw the resemblance. It might take a bit more to really convince her though.

As Mizuki and I were chatting over tea, suddenly a fight broke out among the patrons on the verandah. I couldn't quite see what was going on from the inside. Suddenly, the three Mermaid Princesses rushed through the restaurant to the exit in a great hurry. Time for a costume change, perhaps? I was very eager to follow them, but the better part of me realised that the bill is yet to be settled: it would have been quite rude to leave Mizuki here to foot the bill.

I was hearing the patrons around about how the young boy jumped over the railings on the verandah to run into the ocean, apparently chasing _someone_. Did he see a mermaid? A thousand possibilities, but still, no confirmed answers.

Mizuki lightly chuckled and said that this is a very interesting place, and she would like to come back another day. Might as well; I do love the sea breeze here.


	26. Doumoto Kaito Clinches Top Spot Three Years in a Row!

**Doumoto Kaito Clinches Top Spot Three Years in a Row!**

At the National Surfing Competition held in Chatan, Okinawa, the defending champion Doumoto Kaito mastered the waves once again, edging out West Japan's top surfer, Sakiya Kousuke. In spite of an slight ankle injury, Doumoto proved his surfing skills over the tropical waves: a formidable achievement! This is the third year that Doumoto has won the National Surfing Competition, making him the first surfer to do so.

* * *

Notes:

I haven't been seeing Doumoto at the Beach House lately (I'm a regular there now), and I heard about the news that he went to Okinawa to join this National Surfing Competition. The Mermaid Princesses are not here either, so I am guessing that they must have gone over to support him as well.

(Pet theory: the Mermaid Princesses are actual mermaids that guard the ocean as Doumoto rides the waves)

I let Mizuki scan over my notes as I sipped my iced coffee (I might start switching to hot coffee soon as autumn goes on). I'm slightly nervous: I haven't let anyone read my notes before, it only started as a small journal, but now its grown into something of a project.

"In total, there have been 8 mermaid sightings, if you were to count two mermaids during the meteor shower incident instead of one." She cheekily added, "This is quite an obsession you have. Did you see a mermaid once?"

I wasn't quite ready to answer that question, I nervously laughed. She gasped, "You have?" Of course not! At least, one is never truly certain whether one has just seen a mermaid. You can only bank on the fact that there are others who swore they've seen mermaids, and that they can't be _all_ wrong, can they?

Mizuki laughed. "It would be quite something, wouldn't it?"

It would. It truly would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, had to find a plausible location for where these few episodes would be set in. Through the power of the internet, Chatan in Okinawa seems to be most plausible. Also because the Beach Tower Okinawa just looks the part for the hotel where everyone is staying in.


	27. Weather Forecast for 4 October, 2003

**Weather Forecast for 4 October, 2003**

...

_Okinawa_

Stormy

High: 24°C

Low: 21°C

Precipitation: 84%

...

* * *

Notes:

It is bright and windy day here back in little Ichinomiya. Doumoto and the Mermaid Princesses are still in Okinawa, so I decided to clip the weather forecast for my notes. Seems like it'll be a gloomy day over there. That is, of course, if the weather forecast is right this time around.

No mermaid sightings to report. I know correlation is not causation, but somewhere at the back of my head there has to be something that ties Doumoto, Mitsuki, or even the pop idol trio to mermaids (discounting the fact that they are literally the Mermaid Princesses).

I've been hanging out with Mizuki a little more. She's taken an interest in the project, much to my surprise.


	28. Mermaid Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally reached to the last episode of OP1 "Taiyou no Rakuen"!! *woot woot* I honestly didn't think I would make it this far. Thank you all for the hits, kudos, and bookmarks along the way, it's been a great source of encouragement and comfort, and it's been really fun hearing comments about this work so far. I am imagining everyone watching the show as the chapters come out: it's like we're having a watch party linked over vast distances in space and time.
> 
> It has also been a really interesting journey dissecting every episode of MMPPP almost frame by frame and tying motifs and symbols from multiple episodes together. When you have an anime series that has largely the same structure almost every episode, inevitably there's a lot of detail that would be missed due to being drowned out by some of the repetitiveness. But despite that, the work and symbolism that the creators of MMPPP have put into the anime clearly shows, and I think the Mermaid Cards are one great example of the amount of research that the creators must have put into looking up maritime mythologies and symbolism.
> 
> With that, please enjoy this chapter!

**Mermaid Cards**

I had hoped I could have gotten my hands on a deck of these Mermaid Fortune Cards, but I couldn't seem to find any lead as to where I might find these cards. I can only relate from description, but inevitably it'll fall short of the rich art that these cards contain.

A brief context: Mizuki was out of town, attending an event in the city. I basically had a whole week to myself, and I thought it'll be a nice idea to have a staycation at the Pearl Pier Hotel. Even though the Mermaid Princesses are still not back, I reckon that the hotel itself would be still interesting to check out, and of course, check in to.

Nanami Nikora seemed to be the only person who is running the place at present. I remember her from my notes way back during the Houston incident. She was warm and friendly as she gave me the room keys and showed me the way to my room.

I settled down in the surprisingly spacious room, at least for the price I was paying for the night. The sea view is stunning, and I might be inspired to write some poetry or even start a novel at some point during my stay. Nonetheless, I decided that it's best to explore the hotel in the daytime, and I made my way down to the ground floor.

I stumbled upon the fortune teller, quite possibly the only other activity available in this quaint hotel, aside from meals. Madame Taki, a wizened old lady, greeted me, "Ah, please take a seat, sir."

She proceeded to tell my fortune in a somewhat vague and bizzare way. She used multiple tricks of the trade, a crystal ball, palmistry, and some fortune telling cards. I assumed that they were the standard Tarot cards, until she started to explain the meaning of some of those cards.

I became slightly more interested in the cards than my own fortune. How many cards are there? What are the suits? Do they sell these around? She seemed stunned at some questions, but she managed to give me a somewhat complete description of the deck. She slowly shuffles them by spreading them across the table, mixing them for a good half a minute, before gathering them up.

The deck is divided into the numbered and the unnumbered cards (she explains). I believe it is analogous to the Major and Minor Arcana of Tarot cards. There are suits in these cards, but they are unlike the four suits that we've become quite accustomed to. Instead, there are seven, each having a specific color code: Purple, Pink, Orange, Green, Yellow, Indigo, and Aquamarine. Each color represent a mermaid kingdom (!) that rules one of the seven seas.

The Purple cards, numbered 1, 8, 15, and 22, are said to be "ruled" by the Antarctic Mermaid Princess (!!). Card 15, the "Halaria" card, is represented by a giant heart sitting at the bottom of the ocean.

The Pink cards, numbered 2, 9, 16, and 23, are said to be 'ruled' by the North Pacific Mermaid Princess. Card 2, the "Ostrako" card, is represented by a giant clam with light emanating from it.

The Orange cards, 3, 10, 17, and 24, are said to be 'ruled' by the Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess. Card 17, the "Oraniotokuri" card, is represented by a rainbow reflected upon the ocean.

The Green cards, 4, 11, 18, and 25, are said to be 'ruled' by the North Atlantic Mermaid Princess. Card 18, the "Herona" card, is represented by sea turtles.

The Yellow cards, 5, 12, 19, and 26, are said to be 'ruled' by the South Pacific Mermaid Princess. Card 5, the "Pharos" card, is represented by the Lighthouse of Alexandria.

The Indigo cards, 6, 13, 20, and 27, are said to be 'ruled' by the Arctic Mermaid Princess. Card 13, the "Music" card, is represented by a harp.

And finally, the Aquamarine cards, 7, 14, 21, and 28, are said to be 'ruled' by the South Atlantic Mermaid Princess. Card 7, the "Air" card, is represented by the surface of the ocean.

This makes up 28 cards of the numbered deck. Of the unnumbered deck, there is one card each that represents the Mermaid Princess of each "kingdom". There are various other cards as well, from the Charybdis of Homeric legend, to distinct places underwater such as coral reefs and trenches. A card representing "Human" is among the unnumbered deck, and Madame Taki explained that this card is analogous to the Fool in Tarot. The two most significant cards in the unnumbered deck would be Aqua Regina and Panthalassa, analogous to God and the Devil.

Again, I implored if the hotel sold these deck of cards, because at this point my curiousity was piqued enough to want to know more. Madame Taki shook her head and said that the cards were not for sale and were made only in limited quantities. Disappointed, I changed the topic of conversation to ask if the cards could be used for playing. Madame Taki smiled and said, "Yes, it's a fun game called Nanami, where you have to collect the seven Mermaid Princesses to win the game."

Nanami? Mermaid Princesses? Could Madame Taki be the branding agent for the pop idol group? Maybe even for Pearl Pier Hotel? I took my leave from the fortune telling room for dinner, my head full with thoughts about the deck of cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sources for the Mermaid Cards:
> 
> \- Beginning of Episode 14 where Hanon tells the fortune for Luchia's love with Kaito  
> \- Nearly every Eye Catch from Episode 16 onwards  
> \- Episode 28 where the trio divines where Caren is being held captive
> 
> Notes (notes within notes within notes):  
> \- The Oraniotokuri card is actually not card 17, but card 20. But since the other distinctly colored cards were already occupying different numbers in n+7 groups, renumbering this card as card 17 would make the order perfect.


	29. Mermaid Princess by Class 3-A

**Mermaid Princess by Class 3A**

...

Mermaid Princess: Luchia

Sisters: Hanon, Rina

...

Prince: ~~Daichi~~ Kaito

...

Producer/Homeroom Teacher: Mitsuki Tarou

...

Ichinomiya Junior High

18 October 2003

* * *

Notes:

Hold on, put _everything_ on hold. You're meaning to tell me that Doumoto and the Mermaid Princess are in the same class that Mitsuki Tarou is the homeroom teacher of? I knew that Doumoto, Luchia, Hanon, and Rina are all of school-going age, and that Mitsuki is a junior high school teacher, but for _all_ of them to be in one class is seems to be slightly more than coincidental.

Then again, perhaps it is. This is a small town after all.

The one thing I find odd about the pop idol group is that they never really specifically do any publicity for their shows, but they tend to sneak into public events as a surprise segment. This class play certainly didn't look like it was going to feature a pop idol concert.

I had a hunch though: it could be just the title.

It turns out that Mizuki's cousin was to perform the role of the Prince. However, just about a week before the performance, Daichi apparently skipped a rehearsal to go surfing, where he had a surfing accident and broke his shin. Doumoto, who was apparently responsible for leading a group of boys to skip rehearsal, had to replace him in his role as the Prince to make up for it. Mizuki invited me to watch this performance, knowing that I would definitely take some interest in the subject matter. Indeed I was taken in, hook, line, and sinker.

But first, a description of the show. The curtains opened to show the backdrop of the mermaid palace under the sea. We see the Mermaid Princesses (how apt) around the castle. Luchia apparently had some lines, but she floundered around quite a bit. Her nerves caused her to trip and fall into the set, where Rina explained that she was "in distress" thinking of the "stormy day when she met the prince".

After Luchia was saved from that slightly embarrassing incident, she stood up, and her tail managed to get torn, revealing her legs underneath. Once again, Rina stepped in to explain that her legs was already granted by the witch, which I assumed probably was a spoiler for what was to come after the first act.

In the second act, Luchia seemed to have recovered from her initial stage fright. There was a little business about how the Mermaid Princess has "brooded over" the human prince so much. And it was just at this moment that my hunch was confirmed. The typical trick: water dragons. They swooped in to sweep up the three other mermaids (whom, incidentally, weren't the Mermaid Princesses). Two witches (didn't they say there was only one witch?) appeared to claim victory over catching the mermaids. One of them showed off a pretty neat face-swapping trick.

Rina then announced that the Mermaid Princesses would defeat the witches with the power of their voices, and that's when the blackout was cued. Almost in the next instant, the _real_ (??) Mermaid Princesses showed up, singing a couple of numbers, during which the witches were tormented to listen to.

In the last act, the main Princess (played by Luchia) confessed to the human prince, resulting in her turning into bubbles. Despite the stage fright and mishaps, the last scene moved me to tears. There was some genuine acting in there. The play was then concluded.

Mizuki and I met up with Daichi after the show, giving him our congratulations for the show his class put up and asking about his injured leg. We conversed for a bit about how 'Mermaid Princess' was chosen to be the play that the class would stage.

It turns out that Hosho was the one who suggested staging the Mermaid Princess, based on the tale of the Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Andersen. Luchia was vocal in support of the show, while the class didn't really have any other ideas for this school festival performance. Doumoto apparently nominated Daichi to be the prince, and there having no other nominations, Daichi took on the role. Of course, the substitution happened, which meant that in a stroke of sheer coincidence, the Mermaid Princess Nanami Luchia and the prince Doumoto Kaito would play the main star-crossed lovers of the story.

(I was made aware from Daichi that while Doumoto and Nanami aren't really "together" in that sense, they seemed to have an awful lot of chemistry, to the point where most of the girls in the class seemed to have all be given up chasing Doumoto themselves in favour of Luchia.)

I was glad to see Nanami Nikora and Madame Taki around after the performance, with the Mermaid Princesses tagging along with them. I nodded to them as Nikora seemed to recall my face with some difficulty, politely nodding back. They brought along what is apparently Luchia's pet, a penguin named Hippo. How quaint! I hope Japan isn't too uncomfortable for the creature.

Mizuki said that she enjoyed watching the performance together, and that we really should do something like this more often. Of course, I agreed. It would really be nice to watch more performances like this with her, regardless of whether there be related mermaid content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode gives us a hint as to what really is happening in the world when the Mermaid Princesses transform. After Rina, while acting, tells the audience that they're going to defeat Izuru and Eriru with their voices, the stage blacks out, and that's where the transformation begins. The spotlight turns back on with accompanying sound effects after the transformation is complete.
> 
> So this means that:  
> 1) As colorful and bright the transformation is, it can happen in total darkness (just like during the make-up contest).  
> 2) Which is to say, the transformation we are seeing is taking place in a different dimension altogether
> 
> Also, there is nothing quite like a good metatheatrical performance.
> 
> (thank you for coming to my TED talk)


	30. The Ichinomiya Junior High Times

**The Ichinomiya Junior High Times**

October Issue

...

(Picture)

Class 3-A on a field trip to discover the wonders of microbial organisms in the sea

...

* * *

Notes:

Daichi very kindly helped me retrieve this copy of The Ichinomiya Junior High Times, the school's magazine, where this picture featured in. I reckoned it would be useful to have a record of Mitsuki, Doumoto, Nanami, Hosho, and Touin's school in this journal.

The activity in this picture was apparently held last week, just before this month's issue of the school magazine was supposed to be finalised. It happened that the class' assignment was to collect ocean water and to conduct some tests on the plankton in the sample that they collected. Daichi reported that Nanami, Hosho, and Touin apparently collected the samples beforehand, and as such they were standing at the distance from the waters.

Apparently, Doumoto and Nanami got into a small argument, after which he was seen leaving the area in a huff. It was around when he was among the rocks on the shore that an unconfirmed mermaid sighting was reported.

The source reported that a flash of bright light was seen coming from behind the rocks Doumoto was in. Meanwhile, the source also reported that he saw the pop idol group doing a rehearsal on the beach, with another possibly three mermaids in the waters. The Mermaid Princesses? I'm pretty sure they are still in class around this time. Perhaps they finished their work early so that they can sneak in a rehearsal? Sounds like a tough schedule.

I figured I don't have to keep count of how many times Doumoto has been seen near or around mermaids, so I'm dropping the Doumoto count.


	31. Masquerade Surfing Contest! Suit up!

**Masquerade Surfing Contest! Suit up!**

Don't miss the Masquerade Surfing Contest this Saturday, November 1, at Tsurigasaki Beach!

Show off your costumes and outfits as you ride the waves!

Interested participants please approach Maki of The Waves Beach House.

Mark your calendars!

* * *

Notes:

I am _very_ certain that I saw a mermaid.

To an untrained eye, it is not obvious. But, after many mermaid sightings over the last few months, I am quite certain that it can't be just another human in a mermaid suit.

Let me give you the rundown: Mizuki and I were at the Masquerade Surfing Contest that is advertised. The sea breeze is chilly as usual, and participants were donning pretty fun outfits for the occasion. I _expected_ there to be a mermaid costume among the participants, but from what I can gather from Maki, no surfer registered with a mermaid costume. Maki was pretty sure that it could have been a troll though. I think not.

Right after the ballerina, whose talent of doing pirouettes while on the surfboard felt very familiar, the mermaid suddenly jumped out of the ocean. She appeared with a deft flick of the tail, and as she reached the zenith of her jump, she swiftly adjusted her body to dive back down into the waters. For the moment she was in the air, I noticed her hair was the color of seaweed green, the scales on her tail had a green sheen to it.

Maybe I would be more skeptical if someone told me that there was a synchronised swimmer with experience swimming with her legs tied together around in this part of town. But, a jump like that is only possible with the agility of fish in water.

I turned to Mizuki. I asked if she saw that too, or was my eyes merely deceiving me. She said that she definitely saw it, definitely saw it. She was slightly more skeptical, but other than just a nagging feeling, she thought she really did see a mermaid.


	32. Weather Forecast for 8 November, 2003

**Weather Forecast for 8 November, 2003**

Mostly cloudy, with chance of fog

High: 15°C

Low: 5°C

Precipitation: 31%

* * *

Notes:

On Saturday, amidst the cool and foggy afternoon, the foghorn sounded at the lighthouse, warning ships at sea where the land is.

No mermaid sightings. But something at the back of my mind nags at me. I am reminded of the Mermaid Cards, where the Pharos card showed the Lighthouse of Alexandria.

Foghorns, also a type of siren. Sirens, taking from the mythological creatures that sang out to sailors. Synonym: mermaids.

I might be thinking too much. Thoughts are hazy. Will check back.


	33. Sea Park! Grand Opening!

**Sea Park! Grand Opening!**

Bring this flier with you and the entrance fee is free.

Please join us with your family, friends, or loved ones!

15 Nov 03

* * *

Notes:

Not many people know about this, but there is an abandoned theme park that rests somewhere along the beach just south of Ichinomiya. I found the place on one of my road trips there back when I moved to this town.

The reopening of this park is a welcome change to this little town. Although I love how quiet it is, sometimes I wish there was a bit more of buzz and excitement.

I invited Mizuki to the theme park. She laughed, saying if this was yet another "mermaid scouting" event. I mean, I am a fan of mermaids, but not *that* much of a fan that I can't just take a break every now and then.

Although...

Mizuki and I were just done with the "world's tallest roller coaster" (a claim that I highly suspect), and we needed to use the restroom after the slightly giddy ordeal. I was done first, and as I stepped out, a commotion happened.

Just beyond a bush that covered the entrance of the restroom, I heard "...that was a close one!". I went over to check if anyone needed any assistance. But as I glanced over, I saw two figures: the boy who I last saw working at The Waves, and _a mermaid_ with a towel draped over her.

I paused for a while longer, just to be sure I wasn't mistaken. Sure enough, no legs. Her long, almost ethereal hair was blonde, and her tail was a charming hue of pink.

I stepped back. "Are you all right, Luchia-san?" I heard the boy say. Luchia? Nanami? My head was whirling with excitement. Could the Mermaid Princesses be _actual_ _real_ mermaids?

The boy chattered on for a while more. Mizuki was not out yet. I _needed_ someone to confirm that I wasn't hallucinating.

In a moment, Mizuki was out. I quickly beckoned her to peek just behind the bush. Albeit a bit puzzled, she did so promptly. We then saw Kaito approaching Nanami Luchia (the human) with something that looked like a doll of her.

Mizuki turned to look at me. "What a paparazzi you are! Let's not bother them."

What a _bummer_.

~~(illegible scribbles) Did I imagine it? Was it actually real? Did I see Nanami the human but pictured Nanami the mermaid in my head?~~


	34. (String taken from a pendant)

**(String taken from a pendant)**

* * *

Notes:

It has been a week since having possibly witnessed a mermaid. I am convinced I saw a mermaid, but I have no evidence. Frustrating as it is, I have to continue collecting evidence. I know the facts will add up one day.

I took another stroll down the beach. The weather gets more chilly by the day, but still the sun shines brightly on this seaside town.

I noticed a girl selling wares on the beach. It is uncommon to see peddlers on this side of town, so I went up to take a look. Apparently girl was selling "love-granting magical" accessories: pendants, earrings, bracelets, and the like.

A pendant caught my eye. It's a little golden dolphin. Mizuki might like it.

The energetic seller pocketed the few hundred yen I gave her for the pendant. I kept the pendant in my pocket, the thought of it warming my heart a little.

The Mermaid Princesses showed up. They seemed to know the seller (I later learned that her name is Auri). They cast aspersions on Auri's magical accessories that _possibly_ might make your love be granted.

I remain amazed how well the Mermaid Princesses pull off going incognito. (Maybe they have experience from going incognito from their mermaid selves?)

When I reached home, the string of the pendant came off. So much for a magical accessory. Some say that when items imbued with magical properties break, it means that it has accomplished its work.

I wonder if it actually did.

Still, this little trinket might still make for a nice surprise.


	35. Sunset Upon The Indian Ocean: A Recital

**Sunset Upon The Indian Ocean: A Recital**

Pianist: Mitsuki Tarou

Date: 29 November 2003

4pm | Tsubasa Recital Hall

Admit One

¥2000

Ticket No.: 0526347

* * *

Notes:

Mitsuki appears again, this time presenting the winning entry for the composers' competition he participated in during the summer. I was keen to hear it, and I was sure a certain someone would appreciate too.

Just before the recital, Mizuki and I met up for coffee at a nearby cafe. She requested to examine the recent entries to the Mermaid Project so far. Safe to say I hadn't expected Mizuki to ask to see this silly little thing again... because, I've been treating it more and more like a diary.

Still, my co-conspirator. Here you go.

The silence was tremendous for those few minutes where you silently read the contents of the slightly worn notebook. Your straight, dark hair flowed down to your shoulders, creating a personal veil within which you privately examined the project. Your glasses faintly reflected the clippings and accompanying notes I scribbled on the pages.

The silence went on for eons.

"A little golden dolphin?" you asked.

I presented the little trinket. I had intended it to be a surprise, but since you read the previous entry, I guess it is no secret now.

"Wahhh, it's cute!"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"If you go out with me, I promise more trinkets like these."

"Really?"

"Why would I lie?"

A nod from you is all the answer I needed. As we sat through Mitsuki's lovely melody, for the first time in a while I cared very little about mermaids and about the sea. All I really thought about was how the gentle music washes over us, our hands clasped.

Later I learned that there were reports that there were some people who thought they saw a tsunami approach the town. Evidently, no tsunami occurred, but I guess it's jot this down just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have still *many* questions about how Mitsuki Tarou is so open and frank about him having been in a relationship with a Mermaid Princess, but I guess it's all part of his character.


	36. It is the Season to Laugh! Comedy Night

**It is the Season to Laugh! Comedy Night**

Performers: Ms. Office Lady and Madame Housewife

Date: 6 December 2003

4pm | Taito Manzai Theatre

Admit One

¥1500

Ticket No.: 031892

* * *

Notes:

Mizuki and I decided we wanted something light-hearted for a first date. I haven't been to many comedy duo performances. Funny stuff, I should watch more of this.

Spotted Touin in a few seats next to us. Suddenly rushed out of the theatre halfway through an act.


	37. The Legendary Mermaid Beads!

Popteen

Issue 11/2003

...

**The Legendary Mermaid Beads!**

Legend has it that whoever wears these Mermaid Beads and holds their desired lover in their hands will be granted happy, reciprocated love.

Once upon a time, a mermaid gave these beads to a human. In a certain seaside town, there was a young man and a young lady who loved that man. However, the young man was afflicted with illness and was told he did not hav elong to live.

The young lady went to the sea to offer her prayers, "Please somehow save the life of the person I love."

Then there appeared a mermaid whose heart was moved by the sight of that girl. And she lent to the young lady a legendary bracelet said to grant miracles of love.

After the young lady put on the bracelet and tapped the man's shoulder, eventually, the young man miraculously regained his health and tied the knot with the young lady.

What do you think? Does such a bracelet really exist?

* * *

Notes:

Clipped from the _Popteen_ magazine for teenagers. I realised I haven't had any magazine or newspaper clippings in a while.

Overheard a couple of schoolgirls talking about these Mermaid Beads as they were scrutinising this magazine at The Waves Beach House. I decided to get one copy myself. "A certain seaside town"? It could be _this_ seaside town, for all we know.

Reports of a mermaid sighting at the Mermaid Cave. No one else appeared to be on that beach except for an old lady.


	38. Scuffle in a Cafe!

**Scuffle in a Cafe!**

At 8pm JST on Christmas night, a fight broke out in a cafe in the town centre. Eye-witnesses report that a lady walked into a cafe and suddenly threw darts at a boy. The lady then escaped and is still at large.

Police are appealing to the public for further information. Please contact your local authorities if you know anything related to this.

* * *

Notes:

Mizuki and I were taking a stroll in a city when we noticed Doumoto running away from the said cafe with an older woman. I have a hunch that the boy mentioned in this article is Doumoto.

A little while later, we saw Nanami trying to catch up to Doumoto with a present in her hand, again coming from the cafe.

As we approached the cafe, the police had already arrived on the scene, but as usual, they could not find any evidence as to who did it. Overheard rumours that the local pop idol group did a couple of songs at the cafe, but I couldn't imagine why they would pick a random cafe on Christmas to perform at.


	39. Idols' Special Countdown Concert

**Idols' Special Countdown Concert**

To be held at the Pearl Pier Hotel! Bring your loved ones and friends for an exciting countdown!

Let's all welcome the new year, together!

31/12/2003

* * *

Notes:

I told Mizuki about staying the night at the Pearl Pier Hotel for New Year's Eve after seeing this ad. She joked: "You're such a mermaid _otaku_!"

I maintain that my interest for the Mermaid Princesses remains purely on the basis of my research of the mermaid sightings in this down.

The concert was cancelled the day before New Year's Eve, much to my (and I'm sure, many other guests') disappointment. They then backtracked on the cancellation just hours before the countdown, oddly enough. I guess pop idol stars are still teenagers, after all.

Strangely enough, there was a lot of crashing and splashing in the hotel at about 9pm. I was thinking that it was some of the guests partying really hard to make up for the cancelled-and-then-uncancelled concert. But, after confirming with Mizuki, it _did_ feel a bit more like explosions were going off in the building.

Checking out on New Year's Day; the hotel seemed pretty wrecked. Someone must have set off fireworks in the hotel room, Nikora explained, sighing tremendously.


	40. Dark Sisters' Debut Concert!

**Dark Sisters' Debut Concert!**

(Reprint of A3 poster)

* * *

Notes:

Mizuki introduced me to Watanabe, a talent scout from Boni Music Company, at The Waves Beach House this morning. We were having our afternoon tea when she noticed that Watanabe walked in. Mizuki waved to him and beckoned him to our table.

He was here to put up some posters (like the one here) to advertise for an idol group that is debuting soon. Mizuki nudged me and winked through her glasses. Madame, I'm only following the Mermaid Princesses, and purely for business purposes only!

Anyways, I struck up a conversation. "Pop idol groups are starting to become more of a thing in this town, eh?" I casually asked.

"Yes! There's this one mysterious trio that has been appear out of nowhere, then disappearing immediately after they've finished singing. They apparently have great performances, awesome ratings, but no meet and greets, no discography, very little publicity."

Still as elusive as ever. I'm not going to be the one that will give their game away.

"They've had performances at the Pearl Pier Hotel."

"I was there this morning. The staff was pretty impolite."

"I've been there a couple of times. I know the owner can be quite curt, but she's rarely discourteous to strangers who could be potential customers."

"I don't think I saw the owner. I opened the door to explain my purpose of being there to put up the posters, and almost immediately, three girls refused quite loudly. I had to excuse myself."

He really didn't connect the dots, I think. Although, _I_ didn't connect the dots myself until a few months into this project.

Watanabe excused himself, approaching Maki for permission to put up the posters. I unfurled the poster he gave Mizuki and I. A new trio, a goth-like pop idol group.

Mizuki leaned over. "Time to research into vampires?" She teased.

"I have enough work with mermaids for now." I laughed along.


	41. Thank You For Your Patronage! Please Come Again

**Thank You For Your Patronage! Please Come Again**

The Waves Beach House

x2 Iced Coffee ------------ ¥600

\------------------------------

Total: ¥600

10/1/04

* * *

Notes:

Maki seemed to be out today, with Doumoto manning the counter and Nanami serving the customers. Mizuki had some business to attend to, so I decided to take a trip by myself to The Waves Beach House, just like before.

Overheard from Doumoto and Nanami that Maki and Nikora were out at sea today, enjoying what it seems to be a date. Nanami Luchia of course, referred to Nanami Nikora as her sister... but if that's the case...

<(This is where the second cup of coffee came in)

I am convinced that Nanami Luchia is a mermaid, or at least, I _believe_ I seen her as a mermaid. If Nanami Nikora is her sister, then it should go without saying that Nikora _must_ be a mermaid too.

Checking back on my notes, I think I have evidence that Hosho Hanon and Touin Rina has been spotted in their mermaid forms at least once each. Hosho's blue hair corresponds to the mermaid with "aquamarine" hair when the seagulls were spotted, and of course, Touin's green hair corresponds to the seaweed green hair of the mermaid at the Masquerade surfing contest.

I just need _one_ more witness.


	42. Warning: Irregular Sea Waves Reported

**Warning: Irregular Sea Waves Reported**

An abandoned shack along Tsurigasaki Beach was found damaged by water in the morning. Oceanographers and meteorologists reckon that the damage has been caused by a unexpectedly high sea wave, resulting in a "mini-tsunami". 

Scientists warn that this wave has been another example of a recent bout of unexpected weather phenomena in this region.

Local residents near Tsurigasaki Beach are warned to look out for irregularly high sea waves and to be cautious when walking along the beach.

17 January, 2004

* * *

Notes:

Seems like the relevant authorities have finally started to notice the weird weather we've been having over the past year.

Reports that the Mermaid Princesses were gathered near the shack just immediately after the "mini-tsunami". They seem to like to practice on the beach _a lot_. Also, apparently there were _four_ of them instead of three. Who did they recruit?

Some of them said they saw a penguin around, some of them said they saw a child in a Western dress walking into the sea. The penguin is most likely Hippo, but I don't have any references relating to a child wearing a Western dress. Maybe they saw wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode broke my heart T.T


	43. Skateboarding Event: Catch the Tachi Brothers!

**Skateboarding Event: Catch the Tachi Brothers!**

Three skateboarding brothers will be making an appearance. Catch the Tachi Brothers at the Taito Skate Park!

24/1/04

* * *

Notes:

Mermaid sighted off Mitsuki's house around sunset time. Reports that the mermaid apparently _sang_ , promting Mitsuki to dive into the waters to chase after her.

Three girls were spotted going after Mitsuki to rescue him. No missing person reports were filed, so I assume that he was rescued and safe.

<(Maybe it was the Mermaid Princesses?)

Didn't have any magazine or newspaper articles to attach to this, but it just so happens that these events occurred on the same date as on this flyer, so, here it goes.


	44. Weather Forecast for 31 January, 2004

**Weather Forecast for 31 January, 2004**

Mostly cloudy, with chance of snow

High: 6°C

Low: -2°C

Precipitation: 45%

* * *

Notes:

I never really relied on weather forecasts after spotting the very irregular weather that's been happening around here. The "chance of snow" became once again a never-seen-before blizzard in this part of town.

Mizuki called. We haven't really hung out in a while. It's nice to hear her voice on the phone.

Possible mermaid sightings off the coast at about 6pm, just as it was about to snow. Could have been swimmers but... honestly, swimmers? In this weather?


	45. Ichinomiya Kaiyukan: Adult (1)

**Ichinomiya Kaiyukan: Adult (1)**

General Admission ¥2500

Date: 07/02/04

* * *

Notes:

I asked Mizuki if she would be free to go on a date. It's been a while since we've had one.

I suggested the Aquarium, since we both have never visited ourselves, and it was one of the more memorable entries in my project.

I waited for her at the entrance. She approached. "How are the mermaid senses today?" She teased.

"Good chance. There's a lot of fish in the ocean."

"You mean an aquarium." She laughed.

We explored the aquarium, going from zone to zone. It was while we were in the North Pacific zone when suddenly Nanami Luchia ran past us.

"I didn't _actually_ think we'd see someone here." I quipped.

We walked up the stairs, and we saw Doumoto standing next to the glass, listlessly staring into the waters, his hands in his pockets. We silently walked past him.

I felt like we had intruded in onto something.


	46. (Ribbon from a chocolate box)

**(Ribbon from a chocolate box)**

* * *

Notes:

St. Valentine's day today. Mizuki and I, we were at The Waves Beach House having our regular Saturday afternoon tea.

She presented to me a small box of chocolates, the taste of which I appreciated greatly. She said that a group of somewhat oddly dressed women were selling these chocolates by the street nearby, and she bought one off them.

It was a flavourful chocolate, I think I can taste a hint of spiciness in it. Alcohol?

Spoke to Maki-san of the Beach House. He mentioned that Doumoto was going away to Hawaii to attend a surfing school there. This is somewhat sudden. I wonder how Nanami is feeling.


	47. For Sale: 3 Bedroom House w/ sea view

**For Sale: 3 Bedroom House w/ sea view**

1-2 Torami, Chosei District, Chiba 299-4303

Near local restaurants and amenities

H/P: 9034437813

* * *

Notes:

I realised I _didn't_ include Mitsuki's address in a previous entry (I didn't want to specifically cut out Mitsuki's address from the phonebook).

Reports that someone saw a man walking into the sea. It's nearly a month since Mitsuki dived into the ocean after a mermaid...

I am slightly concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me more than 10 years of watching MMPPP to realise that the climax of this show is "dudes in distress" rather than the usual "damsels in distress".


	48. Missing Person: Mitsuki Tarou

**Missing Person: Mitsuki Tarou**

Age: 22

Occupation: former Junior High School Teacher

Last Seen: 21 February 2004

Please contact the police if you have any information on his/her whereabouts.

* * *

Notes:

This is terrible... I didn't think it would be him.

I contacted the police. I told them what I knew of Mitsuki on that night where he was seen walking into the waters.

They took down my particulars and said they would sent out the Coast Guard. I am sure, as usual, they wouldn't find him.

For obvious reasons I didn't divulge anything about mermaids to the police.


	49. Thank You For Your Patronage! Please Come Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next will deviate from the content of the episodes because the events in the last three episodes probably happened on the same day. So finally: some original content!

**Thank You For Your Patronage! Please Come Again**

The Waves Beach House

x1 Hot Coffee ------------ ¥250

x1 Lime Juice ------------ ¥400

x1 Cheesecake ----------- ¥500

\------------------------------

Total: ¥1150

6/3/04

* * *

Notes:

I am a terrible person.

I asked Mizuki out today. It has been over two weeks since Valentines Day, and I was starting to miss her a little.

The Beach House was quieter than usual. None of the usual suspects were around, but I guess it was for the better.

Maki-san welcomed us and seated us at a table near the window. Mizuki tucked her hair behind her ear as she flipped through the menu.

"Same thing?"

"I'll get something warmer. Maybe a hot coffee."

There was no one else around, and Maki-san approached us to take our order. He went away to prepare it.

"How's work?"

"I can't complain. The marking has been done and the university department is tidying up administrative stuff for this academic year. Time flies, it's been a year since I started teaching here."

We talked a little about the standards of today's undergrads. Our order was served.

"And I assume since you are _such_ an expert of world mythology, you've figured out the mermaid sightings in the town?" Mizuki teased.

I was taken in. I presented my thesis to my co-conspirator. I am sure she understands.

But here is the thesis: Nanami Luchia, Hosho Hanon, and Touin Rina are the Mermaid Princesses. Whether they are real princesses remains to be seen, but I imagine it is highly unlikely.

The only evidence I have for Luchia being a mermaid is the transformation at the theme park (if only you were there!). The color of her tail is pink, and referring back to the Mermaid Cards with Madame Taki at the Pearl Pier Hotel, I think it is reasonable that Luchia is a mermaid from the North Pacific Ocean. Since Nanami Nikora is her sister, I am very certain that she, too, is a mermaid from the North Pacific.

An aquamarine mermaid was spotted sometime last year, and according to the cards, that means a mermaid from the South Atlantic Ocean was here. My theory is that Hosho Hanon, whose hair color incidentally is blue, has to be that mermaid.

If you do remember, we both saw the mermaid with a green tail during the Masquerade Surfing Contest. Touin's green hair corresponds to the color of that mermaid's hair too, and it must be the case that she is a mermaid from the North Atlantic Ocean.

My evidence so far for both Hosho and Touin are theoretical, but the debut appearance of the Mermaid Princesses back early last year at the aquarium showed that they appeared as mermaids jumping out of the water, and transforming into the pop idol stars that they are. I think that this, coupled with Luchia's transformation at the theme park, makes it relatively convincing that these three girls are definitely mermaids.

Mizuki leaned back on her chair. She gently adjusted her glasses with her right hand.

"That's... very comprehensive. Case closed?"

"Yes! I mean, no, but yes."

"No?"

"Think about it: mermaids! In this town!"

She frowned slightly. "Are you really sure it is not a string of coincidences?"

I was taken aback. "Y-yes. I know what I saw, I know the reports that I received. You've read it!"

"Listen, Yousuke. This project, it is really interesting. That is a lot of evidence you've collected. But, why are you so obsessed over this? Have you really seen a mermaid before?"

"I have!"

Silence.

"Yousuke."

It was clear. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you how I had seen a mermaid.


	50. Receipt Date (13/03/04)

**Receipt Date (13/03/04)**

(Dinner) | (1000)

\----------------------

| (1000)

Signed: (Nanami Nikora)

* * *

Notes:

I haven't visited the Pearl Pier in a while, and I decided to pop by, for old time's sake. Also, I _needed_ to see for myself if everything I thought about the Nanamis, Hosho, Touin, were really part of my own imagination or not.

I arrived at 4. As usual, the front door is open for customers. Hosho and Nanami Luchia greeted me, but between them, I could feel that there was a slightly tense atmosphere. Have they been fighting again?

I approached Nikora-san. She went through the standard questions ("Room for how many?"), to which I declined, saying that I only wanted dinner.

"Oh, I see," she answered. "Do make yourself at home!"

I seated myself in the restaurant, which is a fancier way of referring to the slightly large dining room. The full-length windows let in plenty of light from the backyard that faced the beach.

The sun was setting, and I marinated in the melancholy of the scene for a while.

"Uhm, is there anything I can help you with?"

I turned around. Nanami Luchia stood by, putting on a friendly smile. There weren't many guests around (probably as usual), which is why Luchia-san had time to attend to me.

"Oh, not much. Can I get a cup of tea?"

"Yes! Please wait a moment."

With a spring in her step, Luchia-san went to brew a pot of tea. I gazed back at the sunset. Nothing about anything so far betrayed a marine connection. Is it possible- was I wrong all along?

"Here! Have some tea!" Luchia-san offered.

"Thank you so much. Although-"

She was about to turn and leave. She paused.

"Can I take a bit of your time?"

She blinked curiously.

\---

There was time before dinner, and I figured that I could strike up a conversation with Luchia-san. I started off with saying that I wasn't originally from around this area, having moved here from further north. At one point, Hosho came to the restaurant and joined the conversation. Before long, Touin dropped by as well. This was as much I could get from the Mermaid Princesses after about an hour of conversation.

The Nanamis originally came to Ichinomiya because they were looking for something they lost. Nikora-san clarified it was something like a family heirloom, which was lent to someone as an act of kindness or friendship. Having since recovered that object, they decided to continue staying in Ichinomiya and to set up this small hotel. When I asked where their parents were, Luchia-san seemed stunned, and Nikora-san clarified again that both their parents died in an accident. How tragic!

I asked about Hanon-san. She quipped that she saw Luchia-san in her class on the first day of school and decided to befriend her, out of sheer goodwill and kindness (Hanon-san seemed very willing to position herself as someone whom Luchia would be absolutely lost without). She decided to move in after a couple of weeks and she stayed on ever since. Having made the mistake of asking the Nanamis about their parents, I reckoned it was best to keep quiet about family backgrounds from now on, even though it seemed odd that Hanon-san was living alone, and presumably away from parental supervision.

Rina-san said that she and Hanon-san used to be neighbours, living around the same area. Once she recognised who Hanon-san was, she decided to hang out with the both of them.

I was itching to ask about the pop idol group but I realised that they might want to keep that sense of mystery around their appearances, so I shoved off that idea.

Dinner was ready at this point, and Nikora-san served up a delicious fish stew. Madame Taki arrived, cryptically announcing, "Oh, you are the seeker." To which I didn't quite know how to reply other than, "yes, good to see you again, Madame Taki."

I also didn't realise that the penguin, Luchia's pet waddled in at some point.

Dinner was concluded, and we were all lounging and chatting for a while. It is a warm and friendly environment, just as cosy as the Maki-san's Beach House. I decided after a while that it was a good time to head back home, and I approached Nikora-san to settle the bill.

As Nikora-san was issuing the receipt, Madame Taki approached. She said, "You must be the one who was asking about the Mermaid Cards the other time?" To which I confirmed. Enigmatically, Madame Taki looked at me, saying, "The harder you search for something, the easier it is to lose what is in front of you."

I was only aware of the silence in the hotel at this point. The Mermaid Princesses seemed to have stopped chattering altogether. I felt slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you for your advice, Madame Taki."

"Ah, no need to be so polite. Please take care, and get home safe!"

I exited the hotel out into the dimly lit street. The door of the hotel closed gently behind me.

So Madame Taki _must_ know that I know, I suspect. The Mermaid Princesses seemed to have believable cover stories, but, they don't fully account where they all come from. Besides, there are some loopholes (Hanon-san's and Rina-san's independence being an evident one).

As I made my way home, I suddenly thought of a strange fact. Mermaids do eat fish after all, contrary to popular belief.


	51. Tornado Narrowly Misses East Coast

**Tornado Narrowly Misses East Coast**

At 3pm JST, a strong tornado appeared off the coast of Ichinomiya, Chiba. The strong winds propelled the tornado to head northeast, and was about to hit the coast.

An evacuation notice was given out to the citizens near the coast. Fortunately, the tornado was significantly weakened, and no property damage nor casualties were reported.

26 March, 2004

* * *

Notes:

No news for Mitsuki for more than a month, and with each passing day I grow more worried for him.

I remember how the Mermaid Princesses were initially tense when I went over to the Pearl Pier for dinner. They must have been worried for their teacher too.

\---

Mizuki called. I haven't heard her voice in a while, and I was starting to miss her a lot. We talked for a while. She wanted to know if I was safe, knowing that I live near the coast. I asked if she was too. She was. She was safe.

I asked if she would like to hang out again next week. I didn't dare to mention about the last time we met. I proposed maybe a cafe in town, or a karaoke, or maybe a movie. We haven't done much fun stuff lately.

She paused, as I listened closely to every crackle in the static. "I'm flying off in a week."

"Oh, where to?"

"China. I'll be there till about the end of the year. It's a major fashion exhibition that I need to be on the ground for."

"That's great. Your work is going places."

"Thank you, Yousuke."

I was stunned, but I kept going on, mechanically. Which airport? Silly me, it's Narita. Is anyone going to send her off? Not really. Can I send her off. Of course.

We ended the phone call. I stared out of the window, into the gloomy night.


	52. Entry No. 52

**Entry No. 52**

Even without searching for it, I'm more than certain that the newspapers have already reported on the tsunami and storm that happened yesterday.

I don't think I really need to clip an article to this entry for that reason.

\---

The first mention of a Mermaid Princess is in the Ramayana, or more specifically, Southeast Asian accounts of the Ramayana. Sri Hanuman and his army of monkeys was tasked to build a bridge between Indian and island of Lanka, so that Rama could cross over to defeat the demon king Ravana. The monkeys quarried rocks from the land to the sea to build the bridge. But, no matter how much they threw the rocks into the sea, the rocks seemed the disappear the next day.

Hanuman goes to inspect the bridge. He swims underwater, and finds the mermaids living underwater taking away the rocks. A lovely mermaid seems to be leading the operation. He attacks the mermaids, but they all skillfully evade the attacks.

He changes his tactics, and woos the mermaid. She responds, and soon they are together at the bottom of the sea. Hanuman explains that he is trying to build the bridge to allow Rama to rescue his wife, Sita, from the demon king. Suvannamaccha's eyes welled up with tears, and promised to return all stolen rocks to complete the causeway. They parted, as lovers part.

The story of the Ramayana is said to have taken place around 5000 B.C. There are many Mermaid Princesses after Suvannamaccha (the "golden fish"), of course most famously the Hans Christian Anderson's Little Mermaid.

\---

I emerged, relatively unscathed, from the apartment I was living in. I wandered in the direction of the sea. It was foolish of me, there could have been another tsunami wave on its way.

The sun was setting as I reached the beach. It was just like this, a year ago.

A surfer lay motionless on the sands. He seemed unconscious, but after a moment, he awoke, slowly sitting himself up.

It was Doumoto.

A splash in the water. A mermaid jumped up and dived back into the ocean. I blinked. And suddenly, Nanami Luchia was standing on the beach.

I turned around to walk away. A bittersweet feeling welled up in my chest. ~~The harder I searched for something, the easier it is to lose what is in front of me.~~

Nanami Luchia: Mermaid. Confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially planned for this chapter to be finished exactly one month after I started on Clippings, but whoop things happened. Anyways, better late than never!
> 
> It has been such a emotional ride relishing every episode of MMPPP in the first season. Ever since returning to this fandom sometime in December, I've only grown fonder and more nostalgic for all the characters in the story. Discovering the MMPPP fandom community on Tumblr was so exciting, having finally a place where I can let out all the emotions I have had for this series since over a decade ago. Just seeing all the art and gifsets made me fall in love again with this entire series.
> 
> Thus, I would like to dedicate the first 52 chapters of Clippings to rinatouin/apearlstear/1nterlaced for posting and reblogging content and bouncing off ideas to build this fandom that is well out of mainstream attention.


	53. Maestro Rihito Amagi Returns to Japan!

**Maestro Rihito Amagi Returns to Japan!**

Rihito Amagi, the internationally acclaimed conductor, has returned from a world tour with the Chiba Philharmonic Orchestra to the delight of local fans and residents alike. The orchestra traveled to various cities such as Shanghai, Vienna, Paris, New York, and Honolulu before returning to their hometown.

When interviewed, Amagi said: "it has been heartening to hear how much our pieces have touched the hearts of audiences around the world, and we would like to share this experience once again with our friends and family back at home now that our world tour is concluded."

They are slated to perform in a homecoming concert next month.

3 April, 2004

* * *

Notes:

~~Shanghai, "upon the sea"-~~

Arrived at the airport. Spotted a few familiar faces. There was Nanami and Doumoto having a private conversation. Then there was Hosho and the boy who worked for a brief stint at the Beach House who seemed to be watching them from afar. Touin was nowhere to be seen, which is slightly odd, considering that if two of three were around, the third would usually be close by.

Come to think of it, Maki-san mentioned that Doumoto was going to Hawaii sometime in March. I had thought that he was gone... But then he reappeared on the beach after the tsunami.

Doumoto checked in for his flight. Nanami looked out of the window at the viewing gallery as a plane took off. I assume that it was the plane that Doumoto was in, because it was then that Nanami ran away, overcome with emotions.

I saw that she accidentally knocked into a man and fell. It was a distance away from where I was, but if I'm not wrong, the man seemed to be the famous conductor, Rihito Amagi. The clipping confirmed that he is back from his world tour, so it probably was him.

Nanami, Hosho, and the boy left just after the incident.

\---

We had about two hours before the boarding gates for Mizuki's flight was closed. Her luggage was already checked in, and for a couple of moments we admired the slow dance of planes taxiing across the tarmac.

She leaned on the railings, looking out into the clear blue skies. "You know, I always liked flying."

I looked over. She looked straight ahead with a soft smile and faraway gaze.

"I'll miss the little project of yours."

"Oh it's..."

I couldn't find the words to finish the sentence. "It's nothing"? "It wasn't really about anything"?

"I'm sorry, I was a bit harsh."

"No, not at all. It's..." I couldn't bring myself to say it. They _are_ real.

She turned to look at me. I will always remember the small, oval metal-framed spectacles that she wears.

"If you do find someone- I mean, please don't hold yourself back for my sake, Yousuke-san."

I froze for a while. This is it.

"I guess I shall go in now. Well then-"

It happened quickly. I turned to face her: I wanted our last moment together to count. She looked at me, no, peered into my soul through her glasses for a brief second. She stepped forward as we held each other for one last time.

As lovers.


	54. Entry No. 54

**Entry No. 54**

Nanami spotted communicating with a dolphin with her pet penguin.


	55. Chiba Nippo

**Chiba Nippo**

17 April 2004 (Heisei 16) Saturday

...

* * *

Notes:

Mitsuki must have reappeared sometime not too long ago, since I saw him at the airport today. Apparently the sale of his house didn't go through the previous time because he went missing.

I saw Hosho running up the escalators to catch up to him, after he already bid farewell to his students.

\---

I promised to close this project since you left. But I just cannot help myself.

"You know, I always liked flying." Was there more of you that I didn't know before?

It must have been a couple of hours at the viewing gallery, just watching planes take off and land.


	56. North Atlantic Whale Spotted in Pacific Waters!

**North Atlantic Whale Spotted in Pacific Waters!**

Marine biologists have recently spotted a North Atlantic right whale in the waters just off Taito Port. After sending out several experts to check on the condition of the animal, it is determined that it is not in distress and is in good health. Various experts have suggested many theories as to why the lone whale is in Pacific waters, but no conclusion has been reached. Local marine biologists will continue to monitor the whale for the time being.

24 April 2004

* * *

Notes:

~~The North Atlantic Ocean is ruled by the Green Mermaid Princess.~~

Strolled along the beach in the late afternoon. Spotted Touin-san running towards Taito harbour, with a letter held in her hand.

A guy on a motorbike stopped. After a few words, Touin-san hopped on and they sped off.

Whatever it is, it seemed important.

\---

Soon after, the radio announced that the whale has left the vicinity of our waters.


	57. Nanami's Melody

**Nanami's Melody**

Experience a night of signature classics from the Chiba Philharmonic Orchestra, led by the legendary maestro Rihito Amagi.

Date: May 1

Conductor: Rihito Amagi

Contact: 0475-02-3222

* * *

Notes:

Maybe I'll never forget about you, but the ache ebbs away softer today.

Spotted Nanami and Hosho in the box seats today.

\---

It's 4am. I feel clammy, like I'm having a fever. But I think I'm fine. I am writing this down before it all goes away. Mermaid. Mizuki. The beach.

The usual stroll along the beach. My eyes peeled for _something_ to happen. Then suddenly, a mermaid jumps out of the water. _Mizuki_. The dark hair, glasses (?). Then, a swift dive back into the ocean. I run towards the beach. I run, and the shoreline recedes. The further I ran, the further the ocean retreats from me. Then, tsunami. _Run_. The waves engulf me. I try to swim to the surface. Nearly out of breath. _Can't breathe_.

I woke up. I'm fine. I only miss you this much.


	58. (Map showing location of the Amagis' Residence)

**(Map showing location of the Amagis' Residence)**

* * *

Notes:

I try not to go too close to the ocean nowadays ~~(although there is always that itch to see if there's a _chance-_ )~~

In any case, I was strolling down the river. Noticed Nanami walking with Amagi Rihito.

I remember that he lived around here, so I went to check. It's another nice, seaside property, but a lot more grand than Pearl Pier Hotel or The Waves. Of course, he's a world renowned musician.

Third instance where Nanami has been seen with Rihito. Maybe...?


	59. Weather Forecast for 16 May, 2004

**Weather Forecast for 16 May, 2004**

Clear.

High: 20°C

Low: 9°C

Precipitation: 8%

* * *

Notes:

Aurora Borealis spotted off the coast of Tsurigasaki Beach this evening.

Strange, usually they'll only be spotted in Hokkaido.

(Related to mermaids? Who knows?)


	60. Giant Jellyfish Spotted Near The Beach

**Giant Jellyfish Spotted Near The Beach**

Marine biologists have spotted a large specimen of the lion's mane jellyfish, also known as the giant jellyfish, off the coast yesterday morning.

Beach-goers are advised to stay away from the water for the time being.

22 May, 2004

* * *

Notes:

!!!Mermaid Sightings!!!

I learned what happened to Doumoto today from Daichi-kun.

Daichi-kun, Hosho, Touin, and another classmate was looking on as Doumoto was tackling the waves. I happened to be nearby, so I approached Daichi-kun. I had wanted to ask him about Mizuki, but...

In any case, I told him I was somewhat surprised that Doumoto was back from Hawaii this quick. He said that the whole class was, and that the situation is pretty unusual.

Apparently he met with a surfing accident in Hawaii, whereupon he developed a sort of selective amnesia out of that trauma. He has cleanly forgotten anything related to the sea, and has developed a phobia of it. In addition, he has also forgotten who Nanami, Hosho, and Touin were, although he does remember the rest of the class. Nanami was especially hurt, because apparently they became 'official' just before he flew over to Hawaii and got into this accident.

Selective amnesia? Doesn't explain why he would forget about the Mermaid Princesses. Unless of course, they are _real_ mermaids. And that he has seen _all of them_ as mermaids once.

(Lucky)

Although it was clear that his body is still very used to surfing, he seemed to be a lot more unsteady, losing focus at many points. At one point, he was defeated by the waves.

I kept my eyes on the water. It's become something of a habit. Doumoto soon floated up, looking very defeated. And then I saw them. Not far from Doumoto. Three mermaids.

I took a quick look around. Hosho and Touin had disappeared. Daichi-kun and his friend didn't seem to notice; they were chatting about something.

I'll ask Daichi-kun about Mizuki another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been WAITING for an episode where the mermaids could plausibly be spotted by someone.


	61. Stray Icebergs Spotted!

**Stray Icebergs Spotted!**

Stray icebergs have been spotted about 50km off the coast of Ichinomiya. Scientists are monitoring the situation for the time being.

Civilian ships and the Coast Guard have been warned to keep a look out for the icebergs.

29 May, 2004

* * *

Notes:

Someone spotted three girls conversing with a dolphin on the beach today. It must have been the Mermaid Princesses and Momo-chan.

\---

I invited Daichi-kun to meet for tea today. The invite was on the flimsiest of pretexts: having known his cousin for a while, I just wanted to check in. I suggested The Waves Beach House. But, being a flighty young man himself, he suggested a more "hip" cafe downtown.

I asked him about Doumoto. He was doing better than when he first came back, but he still has no memories of any of the three girls. I still find that somewhat suspicious.

"He's started to play the piano though. I've seen him in the music room. I didn't know he was this good at music, he was always surfing before this."

"It could be his parents who taught him when he was young." I pointed out.

"I guess so"

I turned to the topic of her cousin. "How's Mizuki doing?" Munching on a donut, he mused "She hasn't gotten back at all... She did tell us that she wouldn't be able to call or write."

What? Nothing of her? I pressed further. "No calls at all?" "Nope."

I mused for a while. Impossible. I had thought at least she'd say something. Anything. Even a short and curt 'forget about me' sounded better than... silence.

"She did tell me you'd worry."

"Did she?"

"Yea, before she left."

"I see."

I paid for the bill. Yes, I am worrying. Where are you...?


	62. Ichinomiya > 200 Yen

**Ichinomiya > 200 Yen**

Taito Metro (Child - 100 Yen)

2004.-5.-6 9873 17:34

* * *

Notes:

On the way home. The subway went across the bridge over the canal. Spotted Touin again: I've seen her more than a couple of times on this part of town. She's with a guy (same guy as on the motorbike two months ago?)

\---

Come to think of it: for mermaids, they sure spend _a lot_ of their time on the surface. What is their purpose? Do mermaids live among us? Or is this a temporary arrangement?

_Should I even bother finding out?_


	63. Books Kinokuniya Maru Tower

**Books Kinokuniya Maru Tower**

_'The Book of Mermaids'_

\--- 2500

\-----

Total

\--- 2500

\-----

Sale Date: 12/6/04

* * *

Notes:

I was in town today, around the Bay Hills District. After mulling it over a week, I decided that I should leave my past behind me. Sure, the feelings are still raw, but I think I can move on with a clearer head now.

\---

Kinokuniya Maru Tower is a decently large bookstore, with a great selection of books. I happened to wander around the Mythology and Religions section when I saw this book. I flipped a few pages, and I knew I had to get it. It's a treasure trove of ancient tales: all about mermaids. The folktales selected are from all over the world, from European to Japanese, Indian to Native Americans. How could I resist?

I bought the book, but just as I stepped out of the bookstore, I noticed a storm brewing across the city. I don't quite remember the weather report (of which is fast becoming my second hobby) saying anything about a stormy day, or anything close to it. I decided to gaze out into the awesome storm for a bit.

Then I noticed something.

A bright ball of light. On a rooftop of a shorter building.

It can't be- it's the _same_ ball of light whenever _they_ perform...

True enough, I saw three girls singing. _Why?_ _In this weather? For whom are they singing for? To appease the gods?_

I can't be sure that it was really them; the wind and rain poured hard.

(Who _are_ they?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for the slower pace in updates. I just started a job and easing somewhat into it.
> 
> Anyways, two notes:  
> 1) This episode more or less confirms for me that the "town" part of Mermaid Melody is essentially Tokyo. Searching "Bay Hills" district on Google turned up "Roppongi Hills", where the Wikipedia page has a picture of Mori Tower... That looks _exactly_ like the tower that's shown. One day I'll create a map showing all the real life locations of MMPPP.  
> 2) _The Penguin Book of Mermaids_ is the the title of an actual book. It's edited by Cristina Bacchilega and Marie Alohalani Brown. I'm not sure how much of a general fan of mermaids everyone is, but it looks like a book that Makoto would really love to get his hands on.


	64. (Map of the Seven Seas)

**(Map of the Seven Seas)**

* * *

Notes:

This map was drawn from _The Book of Mermaids_. It's not my best drawing, but I have had enough experience of drawing the world map in my middle school classes to draw a still decent outline now.

Binge-read the book through the week. Neglected some of my work, but the satisfaction is worth it.

Historically, humans have divided the waters that they were near to into seven regions. Since there were no particular features such as mountains or rivers in the ocean, humans could divide the seas into any number of regions as they liked, but somehow we've always settled on seven. Today, we have the Arctic, Antarctic, Indian, North and South Atlantic, as well as the North and South Pacific Oceans.

(Which reminds me of the seven Mermaid Princesses of the Mermaid Cards)

The Arctic and Antarctic Oceans have the more straightforward "borders": their oceans encapsulate regions that are less than 10 degrees Celsius in the month of July.

And then, it'll be easy to draw where the Atlantic Oceans are: between America and the African-European landmass, divide the ocean along the equator. The Atlantic Ocean stops on the southernmost part of Africa and South America.

The Pacific Oceans would have been similarly easy to draw if not for the fact that there are no real landmasses that can definitely separate the South Pacific Ocean and the Indian Ocean. You can't really tell where islands that make up most of Indonesia and the Philippines belongs to: the Indian or Pacific.

\---

If mermaids were ruled by seven kingdoms (like in the cards), what would they make of the countless shipwrecks that sink to the ocean floor every so often throughout history? Especially in Southeast Asia, along the borders between the Indian and Pacific Oceans: what would these regions be to them?


	65. Cafe Momo

**Cafe Momo**

01 Black Coffee ------------ ¥500

\---

Total ¥500

* * *

Notes:

I haven't been back to The Waves in a while. I simply can't bring myself to. I know that a lot of memories will just come back.

Cafe Momo is this cafe that apparently opened a couple of months after Momo's rescue last year. Momo might have returned to the sea, but she became quite a local legend, so much so that every now and then I hear of people looking out for dolphins out at sea.

Touin and Hosho sat in the booth behind mine. A guy approached them, and I had to double-take: isn't he the heir to the Hamasaki _zaibatsu_?

A schoolboy rushed in slightly afterwards, noisily trying to fight Hamasaki for Hosho. Apparently he got it wrong, as Hamasaki coolly explained that he was asking Touin out instead.

Ah, to be young and to fight over love!

That being said... Would it be naive to consider that the mermaids stay on the surface to find love...?


	66. The Mermaid Cave

**The Mermaid Cave**

A long time ago, in ancient Japan, a mermaid loved a human. On the night of a big storm, she saw him get caught in raging waves. The mermaid that secretly loved him revealed her identity, even though she would turn to bubbles.

Swimming while holding a candle, she guided him safely to a cave on land.

...

(Copied from _The Book of Mermaids_ )

* * *

Notes:

I picked out what is for me the most memorable mermaid story that I read in this book, simply because I learned about this story over a year ago in some magazine.

Again, on my walk along the beach, I spotted Touin and Doumoto going out to sea. Where would they be going?

No mermaids to report... Did I imagine everything, after all?

\---

3am. Cold. Mizuki.

The ~~beach~~ sea is cold. I'm sinking, but I am not worried about drowning. I breathe like I am in air. Swimming is difficult, I feel weightless, I flail my arms about, trying to find some footing. Too far from the ocean floor, but also too far from the surface.

A pair of delicate hands held me by the shoulders.

She swam in front of me. _Mizuki_. No glasses. But the straight, long, black hair. She swirled deftly in the water, swishing her pink fin, making a loop before coming to check on me.

She is unmistakably Mizuki. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in Shanghai."

"What?"

"I've always loved flying, you know?"

"Why?"

"It would be quite something, wouldn't it?"

\---

I am considering the possibility. I've known you for over a year before you left. I met you at the bookstore (yes, the bookstore!). There was a book out of reach, and since the stepladder was nowhere to be seen, you had asked me to help you reach for the book. It was something about fashion design, and that's where we hit off. You invited me to the make-up contest shortly afterwards.

Nothing very marine about that. Besides you have your cousin, Daichi. I must be imagining things.


	67. Penguin Spotted in Bay Hills Area!

**Penguin Spotted in Bay Hills Area!**

Some passersby reported that a penguin has been spotted in the Bay Hills Area. Marine biologists from the local aquarium have been dispatched to track down and secure the penguin, but it was nowhere to be found.

Local residents are advised that the maintenance of penguins as pets in Japan are subject to strict laws regarding treatment of animals. If in doubt, please contact your local authorities or the aquarium.

10 July, 2004

* * *

Notes:

Penguin? Isn't that Hippo, the Nanamis' pet?

Come to think about it... Penguins are only found around the south pole. Putting aside the penguins in the aquarium... _How_ did the Nanamis get Hippo?


	68. Thank You For Your Patronage! Please Come Again

**Thank You For Your Patronage! Please Come Again**

The Waves Beach House

x1 Hot Coffee ------------ ¥ ~~250~~

\------------------------------

Total: ¥ ~~250~~

_-/00_

17/7/04

* * *

Notes:

In a blink of an eye, 4 months have passed since I was last here with Mizuki. The fact that she has left no means of contact worried me at first, but more and more I became curious: _why_ indeed did she not leave any means of contact? An address to send mail would be enough. I didn't even know what company she would be working at.

I returned to the beach house after all this time. It felt quieter than usual; in fact, there was no one else. I entered the cafe.

"Welcome!"

"Maki-san! How are you?"

"Oh, I am doing fine. I haven't seen you in a while, Yousuke-san."

"I have been caught up with work."

"I see. The usual?"

"Yes please."

The silence in the cafe was making me uneasy, especially because there was a lot of noise coming from the usual summer beach crowd just outside. It felt that everyone was avoiding this place for some reason.

Coffee was served. I hesitated, but then I had to ask. Lamely, I said, "How's business?"

The man laughed. "It's as you can see. I am probably going to have to wind up in a week's time."

I was stunned. "Not a single customer?"

"Not since the new resort club opened."

Of course. The new resort club.Touted by the local government to bring in tourist money, I guess it did its job, but at the expense of local businesses like The Waves.

"You've been more or less the second customer today."

"I'm sorry for that."

"Oh don't be. I've been looking forward to doing a bit more fishing and boat hires. I only pity Luchia-san."

"Luchia-san?"

I heard from Maki-san of how Nanami begged him to keep the beach house open for a while longer to see if she can save it. Roping her friends wasn't enough, she seemed to have asked three more friends to help out with publicity, but to no avail. I sipped on my coffee as I listened to him relate this story. The beach house also held _my_ memories with Mizuki. It felt like the whole town had betrayed us.

"Luchia-san and the rest went off to tout for more customers just before you came in."

I finished my coffee. I wanted to savour being in this cafe for a while longer, just before its inevitable closing. But the emptiness of the cafe was too much to bear. I went to the counter to pay for my drink.

"It's on the house."

"Oh no, Maki-san, I insist-"

"It's alright, you're a regular. It's my way of saying thanks."

\---

I walked out of the beach house and saw the resort club in the distance. I silently cursed it and walked the other way. Some event seemed to be happening on the beach around a heated beach volleyball match. I only wished that they would visit Maki-san's cafe after all that is done.


	69. Thank You For Your Patronage! Please Come Again

**Thank You For Your Patronage! Please Come Again**

The Waves Beach House

x1 Lime Juice ------------ ¥400

x1 Perfect for Summer! Stamina-boosting Anglerfish

\------------ ¥700

\------------------------------

Total: ¥1100

24/7/04

* * *

Notes:

To my delight and surprise, it seemed like the Mermaid Princesses were successful in reviving Maki-san's cafe. After realising that it wasn't going to be closed after all, I decided to have my usual Saturday afternoon break at The Waves again.

This time, I found the Mermaid Princesses, as lively as ever, chatting with Maki-san about something regarding the gala concert performance at the hotel. The exclusive event was for invitees only, so it was a big surprise when the schoolboy that I last saw at Cafe Momo rushed in through the door to ask Hosho out on a date to the gala concert.

After a while of bantering, I found out that his name is Nagisa.

\---

I noticed that there were three girls standing around the cafe, occasionally tagging along with Nanami and Touin, but more often than not gossiping among themselves. They didn't seem to have seats, although the cafe wasn't at capacity. I decided to ask Maki-san about them.

"You have an eye for them, Yousuke-san?"

"Very funny, Maki-san. I'm only curious."

"These are the friends Luchia-san roped in to save the cafe from going under. They are Karen-san, Noel-san, and Coco-san. I remember Karen-san from last year's Mermaid Contest."

Right! The Mermaid Contest!

"They helped create the new special menu for this season," Maki-san continued. "Take a look; there are quite interesting dishes, I must say."

'Interesting' was an understatement. The menu featured foods that had a distinctive character, almost as if...

"Maki-san, I'd like to try the 'Summer at its Peak: _Southern_ Seafood Cuisine!."

"I'd gladly serve that to you, but our specialty chef looks kinda busy right now."

"Who?"

"That would be Coco-san. She's the one who came up with this dish. And right now she's..."

Just as I expected. Maki-san gestured towards the beach, where in the distance, a boy and two... astronauts were seated on a banana boat? Isn't that Nagisa-kun? Also...

"What I've heard is that Coco-san and Karen-san are apparently extremely afraid of seawater, so they opted to wear the watertight diving suits."

"I see." _That must be some extreme fear. But is it fear of water, or...?_

"And how about the 'Mint-flavoured _Arctic_ Wind Cold Fruit Platter''"

"If you like, I'll call Noel-san to prepare the dish right away."

"On second thought, I think I'll go with the Anglerfish dish."

"You might have to wait for Karen-san to return."

"I don't mind. Thank you, Maki-san."

While waiting, I fished out my journal. Entry No. 28 on Mermaid Cards have served the best in helping to identify Nanami, Hosho, and Touin as mermaids. And now once again its serving to complete the picture.

"The Indigo cards, 6, 13, 20, and 27, are said to be 'ruled' by the Arctic Mermaid Princess."

"The Yellow cards, 5, 12, 19, and 26, are said to be 'ruled' by the South Pacific Mermaid Princess."

"The Purple cards, numbered 1, 8, 15, and 22, are said to be "ruled" by the Antarctic Mermaid Princess (!!)."

Which means to say, my discoveries for today are: Noel-san, Arctic mermaid; Coco-san, South Pacific mermaid; Karen-san, Antarctic mermaid.

I leaned back on my chair, looking at my opened journal and taking it all in. _What does it all mean?_ What started as a quest to confirm the existence of mermaids in this small town has grown into something... _bigger_ than that. Three mermaids who happened to be from different regions gathering on shore may be mere coincidence. But now with six of them gathered here, one less than a complete set, the question is _why?_

Various possibilities exist. The most straightforward would be that it is just simply coincidental that they are all from different regions in the world. A more exciting prospect would be that they are ambassadors of their region, gathering for a World Ocean Congress of sorts... Although they do look a little young for diplomatic service. Finally, and most excitingly, they may be all princesses in their own right, just like the mermaid cards. After all, unlike the diplomatic service, there is no age requirement to be a princess.

_"Yes, it's a fun game called Nanami, where you have to collect the seven Mermaid Princesses to win the game."_

The purple-haired ~~princess~~ girl returned from her short bout of fun, entering the air-conditioned area of the cafe. Realising that there was an order, she acknowledged my choice with a polite smile and a "coming right up!" before going into the kitchen.

\---

Karen-san skated towards my table and served my order. I quickly whisked away the journal.

"Please enjoy!"

"Thank you. It looks great!"

Seemingly buzzed by the compliment, Karen-san skated away.

\---

There was a commotion on the beach later that afternoon. I wasn't around, but there were some reports of sea foam or bubbles imprisoning people. A lady dressed in Chinese outfit and wearing butterfly wings (??) appeared. This is when the pop idol group (!!!) appeared too, resulting in a sing-off. The pop idol group won.

Publicity for the Mermaid Princesses? It's true, I haven't seen them perform publicly in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe I missed Fanfic Writers’ Appreciation Day. Although to be fair, I only learned about Fanfic Writers’ Appreciation Day only yesterday, August 22, one day after the actual day. 
> 
> In any case, it's a good time once again to express how much it warms my heart to see fans from all across the fandoms coming together to expand upon original content, and in doing so breathe new life into works that we hold so dear to our hearts. 
> 
> Especially for a fandom that is as small as MMPPP, fanfic writers are so much more precious. I want to appreciate @1nterlaced/@rinatouin (tumblr) and @justmagicalgirls/@incorrectmmpppquotes (tumblr) for creating all the content over these past few months, and as ironic as it may sound, words are certainly not enough to express how much I feel every time I see both of your content. I dedicate this chapter to the two of you.
> 
> At the same time, I also want to shoutout to all those that have given Clippings kudos and comments so far! Your comments are as much a part of writing as the body of the work is, and I cannot thank all of you enough. Thank you, @therealisticillusion, @Cataquack, @Time_shadow_tempest, @Isi_Khan_3000, @cassievanlauritzen, @epherians, and everyone else!


	70. (Map showing location of nearby cove)

**(Map showing location of nearby cove)**

* * *

Notes:

The Waves Beach House. We decided to meet just outside of Maki-san's cafe. You walked up the hill from the bus stop. You waved, beaming brightly. I waved back.

We sat ourselves down on our favourite seat, a table specially reserved for us. You ordered the usual lime juice. I ordered my usual coffee.

We talked a while about the great weather, the breeze of the sea complementing the warmth of the summer's sun. You said you want to set up a cafe like this. I laughed in agreement.

We talked a little about the fashion trends in Shanghai, how some modern take on a traditional dress was very much in fashion now. I listened as you speak. You pronounce each word with a light touch; I fade away into the melody of your musing.

It fades. It's only 4 in the morning. I stare at the ceiling.

\---

Morning walk. Lately I've been finding myself closer to the sea again. At the back of my mind, I keep seeing the way you would tuck your hair as your glasses glistened by some light somewhere. You always seemed to know something a little more.

Found a secluded cove. Decided to take a peek, and I saw the residents of Pearl Pier Hotel and Hippo the penguin, facing the sunrise. What were they doing...?


	71. Entry No. 71

**Entry No. 71**

My eyes must be deceiving me. I could've sworn I saw the ~~Mermaid Princesses~~ ladies who looked like the Mermaid Princesses strolling on the beach. They were even wearing what they would wearing.

But these ladies must have been over 70. Which is odd because the elderly around this area wouldn't think of wearing more modern outfits like t-shirts and singlets.

Date: 7/8/04


	72. 2 Hour(s) - Adult

**2 Hour(s) - Adult**

¥800

14-08-2004

Sea Bowl [Ichinomiya]

* * *

Notes:

Was bowling at Sea Bowl today. I haven't tried something new in a while, and I think it'll be good for me to take up a sport.

Spotted the Hamasaki heir bowling with a bunch of girls. Nice to know that the heir to a _zaibatsu_ can enjoy common leisurely activities.

Also spotted the new trio of Mermaid Princesses lurking behind a vending machine... spying on Hamasaki?

The girls loitered around a bit and left just as they noticed that he was preparing to leave.

It must be an interesting summer for them.

\---

I arrived at The Waves for my resumed weekly tea. The summer crowd has tapered a little, and there's slightly more privacy now. I entered the cafe.

"Yousuke-san!"

"Maki-san! The usual, please."

"Sure thing. By the way, a letter arrived for you."

"A letter?"

I briefly considered the possibilities. Everyone I knew had my address, so if they wanted to send me a letter, they could simply post it to my place. There was only one person whom I knew didn't have my address, and whom might want to send me a letter.

Maki-san served up my coffee and an envelope.

"Nikora-san told me that an envelope was addressed to Pearl Pier Hotel. In the package was a note and another envelope; this one right here. The note mentioned that the sender did not know your address, but hoped that the owner of Pearl Pier Hotel would know where you were. She knew that you visit here every week, so she asked me to pass this on to you."

"Thank you for your pains, Maki-san."

"My pleasure. I'll leave you to it."

Again, there was only one person whom I knew that knows about the small, somewhat insignificant hotel on the coast. I tore open the envelope.

\---

"Yousuke,

It has been a while. Are you doing well? It has been so long since I have heard or seen you. I miss you dearly.

I'm not sure if I mentioned to you this, but a big project that I was commissioned to do was delayed. I'm currently working with my colleagues on the follow-up to this project. I hope I can be back by the end of the year.

I've been thinking a lot about you lately as I work on this project. I still remember the make-up contest we attended, the wedding dress exhibition, and of course, The Waves. (Send my regards to Maki-san!)

I wish you could be here. I close my eyes sometimes and I try to remember how you look and how you sound. It's been so long. But there was one night I dreamt of you, and I saw you just as if you were next to me.

Until I see you again.

Love,  
Mizuki

P.S. If you need to write back to me, ask for Nikora-san at Pearl Pier Hotel. Don't worry, I won't leak a word about your "project" ^_~"

\---

Mizuki. I close my eyes. The image of her is blur and fuzzy. Am I not concentrating enough? Or is it the tears?

\---

Late afternoon. Two mermaids spotted off the cliff nearby. The project continues.


	73. Oil Tanker Burns Off Chiba's Coast!

**Oil Tanker Burns Off Chiba's Coast!**

At 5pm on Saturday, an oil tanker passing by off the coast of Chiba spontaneously caught fire. No casualties were reported as the crewmen promptly evacuated on lifeboats.

The cause of the fire is still under investigation.

21 August, 2004

* * *

Notes:

I arrived at The Waves slightly early today, at about 1pm. The familiar faces were all here today: Maki-san, the new Mermaid Princesses, Hosho, and Touin. Interestingly, the most prominent of the bunch seemed to be absent today. It feels a lot quieter.

Nanami is not around.

Regardless, I was here today for something else.

"Maki-san, the usual please, thank you."

"Coming right up, Yousuke-san."

\---

I've been thinking of Mizuki's letter for the entire week. Not only that, I've been thinking about _how_ to reply. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't include a return address, neither could I guess why she would send mail through Pearl Pier Hotel to get to me.

Actually, I do have a theory... but can it really be?

It's been difficult to put pen to paper. But first, I must tell you I love you.

\---

I left The Waves Beach House at about 4pm, taking the coastal road down to Pearl Pier Hotel.

A girl suddenly ran past me. I thought I recognised her, so I turned around. It was Nanami, wearing an oversized t-shirt, crying as she ran. Which reminds me, I haven't mentioned much about Doumoto lately. Ever since his selective amnesia, he hasn't been around the girls much.

Which reminds me, I should speak to Daichi-kun.

\---

The warning siren from the oil tanker blared in the distance around 5pm, just as I reached Pearl Pier Hotel. I opened the door to see Nikora-san in the lobby area working out finances.

"Excuse me."

"Ah, welcome! Oh, it's Yousuke-san! We haven't seen you in a while."

"Yes, it has been a while."

"Did Maki-san pass you the letter?"

"Yes, he did, thank you very much for that."

"No problems at all."

The old Madame Taki made her way from her room.

"Ala, it's Yousuke-san."

"Madame Taki, I hope you are doing well."

"I am doing well. You must tell your fortune some time again, young man."

"I will, Madame Taki."

"Is there anything you need?" Nikora-san asked.

I produced the letter from my vest pocket. "If it is not too much trouble, to help me send this back to Mizuki-san?"

It was slight, but I noticed Nikora-san glancing up to look at Madame Taki. Madame Taki's eyes opened wider than usual.

"Oh, of course! Do leave it on the counter."

"Thank you so much. I will excuse myself."

"Do come back some time!"

\---

I exited the Pearl Pier Hotel with my thoughts lingering on pearls: hidden, beautiful, rare.


	74. C.P.I.

**C.P.I.**

Chiba Paranormal Investigators

Sakimoto Asahi

Please contact us if you see anything out of the ordinary.

Contact: 9034356902

* * *

Notes:

Maki-san closed The Waves Beach House for a couple of weeks to take a break after a surprisingly busy summer. I heard from him that Coco, Noel, and Karen-san all went back home. I'll miss seeing them around.

I went back to my second favourite cafe haunt in town, the Cafe Momo. The coffee doesn't taste the same, it's a little too far from the water, but I guess it'll have to do.

A man approached me as I sipped on my coffee, flipping through the _Book of Mermaids_.

"Yousuke-san, I presume."

Startled, I looked up. A tall, slender man, sporting loose-fitting shirt with Hawaiian-styled prints and the top button undone. He wore bell-bottomed pants, outlandish and out-of-fashion. His shoulder-length wavy hair completed the look: a man that couldn't let go of the 80s.

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

He slapped his head, "I forgot my manners! I am Sakimoto Asahi. Call me Asahi. I've been _dying_ to meet you."

"Pleasure."

"May I sit?"

"Well..."

He sat opposite me. He placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. He stared at me.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Sakimoto-san?" I said, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, yes. Yousuke-san, I see it in you. You see things that ordinary people do not see. You find the clues that the layman would brush aside."

"Do I? Well, if you say so." I tried to be as deadpanned as possible.

"It's not a mere opinion, Yousuke-san. It is fact. The one and only person that each and every one of my sources has named when I asked them about mermaids in Ichinomiya. Yousuke-san."

"I just have a slight interest."

"It's _beyond_ an interest. It's closer to an obsession."

"Excuse me?"

"In my research, I've had to ask a wide range of sources. People who say they saw a mermaid once or twice. Some people saw more than others. But towards early this year, people knew to _whom_ they had to tell these sightings to."

"As I said, it is only an interest."

"This will be a more interesting conversation than I thought," the man grinned. He raised his hand for an order. "Fizzy pop, please!"

\---

Unfazed, the man began to introduce himself just as the 'fizzy pop' arrived.

"Here's my namecard. I was from a local paranormal investigation group, hunting down and tracing paranormal activity in the Chiba prefecture. (We even have a website.) It was early last year when there were reports of mermaids that I started being curious in the phenomenon."

"So why come to me? Don't you already have a team of your own?"

"That's the thing. I raised this to my team, and surprise surprise, they weren't interested. They said it wasn't the "usual" kind of paranormal." He flung his arms up in the air, "What in the word 'paranormal' tells them that they are looking for 'usual' things???"

"What?"

"Basically, if it isn't about ghosts or some hard to find creature, they wouldn't bother."

 _But mermaids **are** quite hard to_ find, I thought.

"I hear you thinking: 'but mermaids _are_ quite hard to find, aren't they'? Indeed! But their theory is that any mermaid you find is just some hoax taxidermy job fixing a monkey's torso and a fish's tail."

"That doesn't explain how people saw _real_ and _live_ mermaids."

"I knew I would get you to talk!"

At this point I realised I might have to be really careful speaking around this person.

"In any case," Sakimoto continued, "Mermaids have only been on my radar recently. There's a new presence that is haunting the coast of Ichinomiya. There have been sightings of not only mermaids, but of angels as well."

 _Angels?_ I didn't know how to respond.

"It is not a well known thing, but have you heard of the famed paleontologist Amagi? In any case, the last few articles he published all point towards the existence of winged-angels that lived during or even before the age of the dinosaurs."

I had not heard of the "famed paleontologist Amagi" nor was I ready to accept some ludicrous suggestion of ancient aliens. But I did have something to offer.

"Amagi? Not Rihito Amagi, the composer?"

"Yes, no. His father. And his poor daughter, Mikaru. Orphaned so young. Such a sad story." He teared a little. "Excuse me, I get emotional easy. Anyways, Amagi disappeared without a trace about 15 years ago, with no word as to where he was going. My suspicion is that it's got something to do with dealing with his research."

"And what has that got to do with me?" I was ready at this point to cut the conversation short and leave.

"You're not seeing the point! It was theorised that mermaids are _descended_ from these beings. And think about it for a second, in this small surfing town, mermaids _and_ angels have been gathering, filling the town with their presence. Don't you want to know why?"

Not really. But I couldn't resist all the same. "Perhaps." I shrugged.

"Yes," he grinned, "if you're on board, I'll let you know if anything manifests. Let me know too if you encounter anything."

Politely I agreed. This man was one of those people whom you couldn't really refuse, but just gently ignore. Hopefully I wouldn't hear from him for a month, and then I'll feign forgetfulness.

\---

8pm. My handphone buzzed.

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

"Yousuke-san! Angel spotted near the cove. Along with three mermaids."

"Ah."

"What did I tell you eh?"

"Any description of the mermaids?"

"Too dark. Could only see dim light from the angel. They seemed to be fighting."

"Thank you."

"Take it down somewhere! It'll be useful for future reference."

He hung up abruptly. I put the phone down on my desk, looking out of my apartment's window. The sky was drenched in overcast clouds and the drizzle of rain. My thoughts floated back to one question, the one question that has always lingered but I never quite answered.

Why were the mermaids here in the first place?


	75. Tsubasa Recital Hall Crumbles!

**Tsubasa Recital Hall Crumbles!**

At around 8pm on Saturday evening (4 September), the structure of the Tsubasa Recital Hall suddenly cracked and weakened, prompting an emergency evacuation from the premises. Over 700 audience members were attending the Chiba Philharmonic Orchestra's evening concert when the disaster struck.

Rihito Amagi, conductor of the Chiba Philharmonic Orchestra, was conducting when the ceiling collapsed. "I felt that something was wrong, and my first worry was the safety of my musicians and fellow audience members. I am sad to see everyone's evening ruined."

Fortunately, there were only a handful of people who sustained minor injuries due to this incident. The local fire department and mayoral council are urgently investigating this lapse in building safety.

6 September, 2004

* * *

Notes:

It was really fortunate that everyone managed to escape from the Tsubasa Recital Hall. Amagi was finishing his last number for the evening just as the first bits of the ceiling were falling over our heads.

Earlier in the evening, I spotted Nanami, Hosho, and Touin a few rows behind me. I noticed that Doumoto and his girlfriend sitting a few seats away from me. It's slightly odd not seeing Doumoto around Nanami or vice-versa.

Knowing that I narrowly escaped certain death, I wasn't too eager receiving a call on my cell from a certain _someone_.

"ARE YOU ALIVE?"

"Sakimoto-san, if I was dead I wouldn't have picked up."

"THANK GOODNESS. You need to be alive. I strongly suspect paranormal activity."

It has barely been a week since I met the guy and I wish I hadn't in the first place. For starters, he wasn't really worried about my life, he was more worried about the information I may have.

"Interesting."

"Let's meet up."

"Sakimoto-san, I have to refuse. I nearly got crushed by our town's performing arts centre. I need to recover."

"Makes sense. Wednesday evening, Cafe Momo."

"Fine."

"Bye bye."

\---

As I waited for him an hour before our agreed meeting time, I mused about what exactly I am getting out of this working relationship. Like in those old gangster movies, I fail to see something in this for me. I was the one with the information he needs. Conversely, there's nothing so far that he has been offering me, other than some whack theory about some paranormal warfare.

Then again, I have been asking for information from kind strangers myself, without really offering anything in return. In addition, I did have only my own whack theory on mermaids in this town to offer. Who am I to judge?

\---

Sakimoto entered the cafe at 6.40pm, twenty minutes too early, to my slight surprise and obvious dismay. He wore a similar outfit to the last, with some changing up in the color palette. And he dragged with him a small, red luggage.

"Evening," I acknowledged him.

"Good evening, good evening," he replied. As he sat down, he immediately went about unpacking his luggage.

"What would you like?"

"Fizzy pop."

I helped him order his drink as I ordered another cup of coffee myself. He was busy laying out his gear: a Walkman with an assortment of cassettes, and a few photos.

"What's all this?"

"Evidence. It's the evidence from that night."

"What night?"

"The crumbling of the recital hall. I was in the area walking towards the beach for my usual snooping when I realised that everyone was gathered around the recital hall."

"Snooping?"

"My weekly testing of my ghost-hunting gear. Need to keep it in tip-top shape in case of emergencies like this."

"You mean these?" I looked at what essentially is a bunch of audio-visual recordings.

"Yes, a film camera and cassette recorder."

I tried to imagine Sakimoto-san strolling around the street carrying all those gear in broad daylight.

"Anyways, that's not the main issue. Take a look at this." He pushed the photos to me as his drink arrived.

The pictures were in grainy black and white. You could see the dim outlines of the Tsubasa Recital Hall in some of those pictures. But more often than not, each picture was focused on the rooftop of the buildings surrounding the recital hall. In each picture, there seemed to be one or more sources of light that produced some lens flare.

"Uhm..."

"Oh, I must explain, you must be new to this. Anyways, these pictures were taken with infrared film. Usually, the presence of ghosts and paranormal beings show up on infrared film as bright spots of light due to their heat registers. You can't actually see them too well, because our eyes are not sensitive to infrared light."

"You mean people didn't see these glaring lights out there?"

"Nope. I noticed it when I looked up, it was as dim a light as with the angel last week."

It was interesting, but I wasn't too ready to believe him.

"To make sure, I set up my audio recorder too. The microphone was set to record only ultrasound, and I did some manipulation in post-processing."

The geek reached for a Walkman and opened it. He picked up a cassette that was labelled "singing? part 1 4/9/04" on it and inserted it into the Walkman. He fished around his pocket for his earphones and plugged it in to the Walkman. He passed me the left earbud as I gingerly placed it, uncomfortably, in my right ear. He pressed play.

At once, I heard a cacophony of noise. There was crackling everywhere, and I was overwhelmed at first. But as I got accustomed to the blaring noise and let it fade into the background, I started to pick up a different sort of cacophony. It sounded like singing at times, with some refrains here and there. It didn't sound like one song though, as if there were multiple songs that were competing to be heard above one another.

"Whatcha think?" The man eagerly asked.

"I believe what I hear," I replied.

"Right? And Amagi was the conductor too... This is starting to get really interesting. Did you see anyone else?"

"Well..." I hesitated. I felt that people shouldn't be revealing identities of mermaids so easily, even if it is to someone who is more than willing to believe. It felt slightly worse than gossip.

"One cannot be superstitious about these things," he quipped. "If you feel that a curse may befall if you speak, then it's not scientific. You'll never look for the answers you want to find."

I pushed back, "Who said I was looking for answers anyway?" I lied. I _did_ want to find out somehow.

"It's all the same. My hunch is that mermaids are living in this town. Not in the sea, but on land. I don't suppose you know who they are?"

I froze a little. I still wasn't sure what he'd do with what I knew. What if he became a mermaid stalker?

"If I knew, uh, I wouldn't be asking people for reports up until now."

"Fair enough. But do tell me if you do find them. They may very well complete the picture."

\---

Suddenly thought about it: Tsubasa Recital Hall. Mitsuki Tarou. Is he back? Is he the missing link here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was quite a while back, but I did read somewhere once on the internet about my local paranormal investigators using digital (not film, sadly) cameras to detect paranormal beings in sites around where I live. There was one particular abandoned house where there was only one orb of light that you could see in the pictures no matter what side of the house was taken in the photo. TL;DR, this is somewhat based on a true story.


	76. Karaoke Box Lang Far

**Karaoke Box Lang Far**

2004 September 10

...

Entry Time: 11:23

Duration: 3:12

...

Total: 8,230

* * *

Notes:

\- Koi wa Nandarou

\- SUPER LOVE SONGS

\- Star Jewel

\- Ever Blue

\- Yume no Sono Saki He

\- Legend of Mermaid

(Refer to last few pages for lyrics)

\---

Walking downtown, I suddenly heard a group of girls singing a very familiar refrain. "Starlight, hikari wo-"

I spun my head around, perhaps a bit too suddenly, just to check if they were the Mermaid Princesses. They weren't, to my disappointment.

But, for a brief moment, I felt as if I was back at The Waves Beach House on the night with the meteor showers, or watching a skit at a school festival, or even in St Lucia's Chapel at the Wedding Exhibition.

I wanted to walk up to the group of girls to ask where they heard that song from. I decided against it; I didn't want to look too creepy.

I didn't have to walk far to notice an entirely new karaoke building that I never seen around before, even though I walked past the area many times. This "Karaoke Box Lang Far" was built like a Chinese palace, complete with the pointed roofs. Only the signboard was out of place: it was written in English.

I entered the building. Immediately I realised that this was going to be more self-service than expected, as the entire establishment seemed to be staffed by only one person, and she was constantly monitoring the closed-circuit cameras. She wore a Chinese qipao to complement the theme of the place.

"Room for one please."

"Welcome. Room 27. Second floor." She sounded slightly disinterested.

"Uh, yes."

"Drinks are self-service," she added, switching through the monitors, "Come back to me to settle your bill when you're done."

I brushed the slightly odd service aside to head up to a room. I didn't think I would spend nearly 3 hours there, because what I found was the jackpot.

Playing crisp and clearly through the audio system were the songs of the Mermaid Princesses. They were even attributed in almost all the songs that were in the karaoke machine. I went through every song in the collection, listening to about half a minute of each song just to get a sense if I had heard that song previously, before going on to the next song.

I identified 6 songs that I definitely had heard the Mermaid Princesses sing. Listening to those songs again made me realise it has been nearly a year since I last saw them perform. In fact, the last time was their New Year's Eve Concert.

But what was even more wild was the _content_ of the songs. They weren't merely catchy: they _said_ something. I copied down the lyrics shown on the monitor as I played the entire collection on loop.

\---

_"You gave me love that told me the secret of the mermaid that swims in the white waves."_

Entry No. 5. The Dolphin Show. The debut of the Mermaid Princesses, not that I knew it then. I've occasionally went into record shops to ask if the Mermaid Princesses had released any albums. "Koi wa Nandarou" just has such a pull on my heart, because it was one of the first few songs I heard. This song is attributed to Nanami Luchia.

_"Let's have a dream where we learn the secret of the pearl that sleeps in the ocean."_

Writing these lyrics down, I started to notice a few themes that interweave between the songs. A number of songs, like "Koi wa Nandarou", are about romantic love, mostly about the feelings that a girl would have towards a guy. But, surprisingly, there are more songs in the collection that are about the act of protecting the sea, like in "Ever Blue" (Hosho Hanon):

_"It is the Ever Blue of the ocean./It is the place where my heart resides./To protect the future, now I gather power/so I can protect the people and home I love./All the feelings that I have make me strive/to protect the glimmering sea that is dear to me."_

"Ever Blue" reminds me of St Lucia Chapel, the water dragons, the broken windows, her preference for dresses that are more frilly (just like the Mermaid Princesses?) In a brief chorus, there is mention of protecting the "people and home I love", and also protecting the "glimmering sea that is dear to me".

Knowing that the Mermaid Princesses are real mermaids is one thing, but to know that they refer to protecting the people and home they love... Are they, in fact, real mermaid princesses?

_"I placed a wish upon a shooting star/To find the seven lights"_

"It's a game called Nanami." Seven seas. Seven lights. Toin Rina's powerful voice swept me away time and time again as I try to hurriedly scribble every syllable down in my notebook. All I can think of is Ishibashi Yuya regaining the top spot at a make-up contest, the sudden pop idol concert, and Mizuki staring wide-eyed at the Mermaid Princesses.

_"The paradise of the seven seas/After the night of the storm/to be born again to convey love. The melody of the seven countries/even when the day comes when everyone will leave/I won't forget!"_

Seven countries, each ruled by a mermaid princess, each represented by a color (lights!) In the summer, there was Nanami (Pink), Hosho (Blue), Toin (Green), Karen (Purple), Noel (Indigo), and Coco (Yellow). Only six of them.

In summary: the songs that the Mermaid Princesses sing allude to their duties to protect the seven seas. This implies that the Mermaid Princesses are _actual_ mermaid princesses, with the possible inclusion of the three ladies who visited over the summer. There is mention of "finding" the seven lights, echoed by the Mermaid Cards. Thus, the question is, where is the last one?

\---

I replayed the songs over and over again, partly to be sure that I wrote the lyrics accurately, but partly to just bask myself in the tunes that are just _so_ _good._ By the time I was finished, it was mid-afternoon. Being slightly ashamed at taking so long in one session, I hurriedly packed my stuff and went to settle the bill. Lanhua (as she introduced herself) eyed me suspiciously as I paid up, and I realised she was probably more than aware of what I was doing in the karaoke room.

Strangely enough, she didn't mention a word.

\---

Thursday. Two mermaids spotted near the lookout by the mouth of the river. I was walking towards it when I saw the mermaids bobbing in the waters.

As I walked past the lookout, I noticed that Luchia was getting into Amagi's car, just before he drove in the direction of Pearl Pier Hotel. It could be that the mermaids in the waters were Hosho and Touin. I am fairly confident of my predictions now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month and so ago when I was somewhat stuck with this fic, @Cataquack gave me the ingenious idea of analyzing the lyrics to the songs as an idea for one of the chapters. Every chapter since chapter 69 I've kept that idea at the back of my mind, hoping to use it but never really able to fit it into the story. So when "Karaoke Lang Far" popped up in the middle of town I knew I _had_ to do it.
> 
> So kudos to @Cataquack for this wonderful idea! It was really fun working on this!


	77. "Love Fortune House" Grand Opening!~

**"Love Fortune House" Grand Opening!~**

The goddess of fortune will smile upon you. She heals the lovesick and the unrequited in love.

Come and seek the answers to your most heartfelt questions.

Location: Prefectural Road 228, Opposite Ando Groceries, near Kazusa-Ichinomiya Station

* * *

Notes:

Count on me to be a romantic to fall for this scam hook, line, and sinker.

I was walking past the station when I saw this poster tacked onto the noticeboard right outside the entrance. The poster was a simple job, slightly amateurish, but I would take any chance I can get to be healed of my lovesickness.

The tent was a stone's throw away, set up on an empty plot of land. Looking at the somewhat dingy appearance, for a brief moment I wondered if I should go to Madame Taki for advice instead. I reasoned to myself that I could go to Madame Taki for a second opinion if I had any doubts after this consultation.

A couple of girls emerged from the Love Fortune House, chattering excitedly about the advice that has been given to them. They noticed me and immediately lowered their tone, briskly walking away. Looking past them, I boldly stepped into the dark abyss of the tent.

The interior was lit only by candles, and the heavy curtain fell behind me, blocking every single ray of the midday sun from entering the house. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, and I could make out a crystal ball perched on a table, an empty seat, and a lady seated opposite. She wore a veil that covered her face, showing only her eyes, and her hands were rested on the table, silently inviting me to take a seat.

"Will the one who is troubled step forward," she commanded, mystically.

I walked forward. Upon closer look, I realised that in fact, _his_ (?) veil was translucent, and I could make out his face, and the deep v-shaped neckline on his gown that revealed a toned chest. But, wasn't this the goddess of fortune?

"You are currently suffering from lovesickness," s/he proclaimed. "Well, yes, which is why I'm here." I replied.

"Hmm," she replied. I thought I imagined a hint of annoyance in that curt reply. "Sorry."

"No matter. Please take a seat." The tone of annoyance was gone, but now it feels like she was following a script.

"Now, tell me what has made you lovesick?" she asked. I leaned forward, slightly ashamed. "My lover had to cut our relationship because she had to go away for an unspecified period of time. I miss her everyday."

"Oh. It causes you pain. You'd like her to be back at your side." she soothed. "Yes," I replied.

<(Reading this, I must have been plain stupid to fall for such a typical trick of fake fortune tellers)

"If that's the case, please take a look at this," she made the crystal ball levitate in mid-air, the ball refracting the light from the candles around it. I stared into the ball, entranced.

My memory of what happened after I stared into the ball was hazy, but I feel very uncomfortable about what I do remember. I think I might have blurted out that I suspect that Mizuki is a mermaid, and that how I knew about that is related to my research on the Mermaid Princesses. I couldn't tell how much of what I knew I had told the "goddess of fortune".

"Yousuke-san, it has been a pleasure." I remember her saying, as I snapped out of it.

"Certainly."

"I will teach you a ritual to grant your wish. When you complete this ritual, the goddess of fortune will smile upon you."

I listened eagerly. "You must throw your most treasured possession into the sea. If you do this, your lover will return to your side."

I hesitated. _What is my most treasured possession, anyway?_ "The goddess will only smile upon those who believe in her."

"Thank you, madam." I took my leave.

\---

Sitting at Cafe Momo, I heard the Mermaid Princesses chatting behind me. It seems that they have visited the Love Fortune House too. Hosho and Touin were advising Nanami against listening to the goddess of fortune.

I opened this notebook in front of me. It briefly crossed my mind, but no. I was not going to throw away my blood, sweat, and tears just like that.

I flipped through the pages, hoping to see if there was something that tugged at my heartstrings that I might just use for the ritual.

And then I saw it.

Entry Number 34. String taken from a pendant. Taped to the notebook with a straight clear tape. I wavered.

To have you back, I am willing to lose just a little. I believe in miracles.

\---

I decided that, after all, I will get a second opinion.

I arrived at the Pearl Pier Hotel slightly after five. After a couple of knocks on the door, I entered.

"Welcome! Oh, it's Yousuke-san!"

"Nice to see you, Nikora-san. How are you feeling?"

"Doing well. Yourself?"

"Not too bad."

I made myself comfortable in the dining room, where Nikora-san brought me a cup of coffee.

"On the house!" Nikora-san quipped.

"Thank you! How is business?"

"Ah," she tilted her head, "we're getting by. Just barely."

"I'll book a stay sometime soon."

"Please do, Yousuke-san, it'll be nice having you around again."

At this moment, Madame Taki entered the room.

"Ala, I noticed we were having guests."

With Madame Taki, it only felt right to stand and greet her. "Good afternoon, Madame."

"No need to be so formal, Yousuke-san. Have you come to seek answers again?"

"As expected of Madame Taki, indeed I have."

"I await you in the fortune telling room." She turned around to leave.

I downed my cup of coffee. Reminding myself that the residents here might already have known that I know, I walked up to the fortune telling room after a knock on the door.

"Enter." In this room, I feel more at ease, unlike the tent from before.

I took a seat. "Yousuke-san, how has the searching been?" Madame Taki pointedly asked.

"As per your advice, Madame, the harder I searched for something, the easier it was to lose. Now I feel I've almost lost it."

"Do not despair, young man. I will divine something for you."

Madame Taki peered into her crystal ball. I assumed at first it was actually a crystal ball. However, after noticing the slightly oblong shape of the ball, I realised it was actually a blue iMac. I suddenly had a small regret in coming to ask for a second opinion.

"Now, Yousuke-san, you are a deep seeker. But you have gone astray."

"I have?"

"Your desperation clouds your judgement. You are looking for the shadows, and in doing so, missing reality."

"What should I do?"

"Believe."

"Believe?"

"Believe without wavering. Have faith even if you can't see the path forward. Believe in your belief."

I should have known. It is good advice, but cold comfort. The string must be floating away on the waves as we speak. My heart aches.

I heard the main door open in the lobby, accompanied with some chatting. The girls must be back.

"Yousuke-san, the past is behind us, the future is unknowable. We only have the present."

"Thank you, Madame Taki."

"Here's the letter from Mizuki-san."

She slid the envelope across the desk. "Thank you very much, Madame Taki."

I cried for half an hour that night.

\---

The house was indeed gone the next day. A sign was put up: "The fortune-teller and the ritual are fake. If you regret what you did, then go to the sea and pick what you threw away. Everyone who was deceived are fools."

Reading this, I felt resigned. I knew this was coming; Madame Taki gave me a sense yesterday.

Even so, I can't help but notice that the sign was unnecessarily... provocative? I wondered who put up the sign: the local police? A concerned neighbor that drove out the scammer? But how would they know about the ritual that was apparently communicated to everyone who visited? And why would anyone giving what seems to be advice be so rude to call those who were scammed "fools"?

I felt attacked, but also I can't help but wonder if I could get to the bottom of this.

\---

Evening. I lightly scanned the beach around the spot where I threw the string. Nothing. It's now but a speck in the vast amount of ocean debris that must be swirling around the world.

I spotted the Mermaid Princesses a distance away. Nanami gazed into the sunset as Hosho and Touin looked on. She must have been duped too.

Doumoto walked past me. He seemed to find me familiar as he gave a slight glance, before walking towards Nanami. He approached Nanami and appeared to give her something. Could it be possible he picked up what she had lost?

Slightly jealous, I turned away. I thought back to seeing the two of them on the beach after the earthquake.

\---

I pored over your words, as I read how much you were tied down with work, and that there were many reasons that you couldn't come back now, and how much you missed me. Your neat, elegant handwriting is beautiful in its own right. A thousand stars are out tonight, and I wish you were here with me. I've picked out a little constellation of my own, and I name it "Mizuki". Forgive me, it's a little silly. But when I look up, I am comforted a little by the fact that we will always look at the same night sky.

I wish I could see you again. I'll send you a photo of me, do send me one as a way of remembering you?

Love,  
Yousuke


	78. Alala's Debut Concert!

**Alala's Idol Debut!**

Catch the popular contestant of "Idol Debut" at the Ichinomiya Kaiyukan on Saturday, 24 September!

Time: 09:30am

Tickets from ¥6000

* * *

Notes:

I had to document this because I cannot comprehend what has happened over the past few days.

It started about Tuesday, when I left the television on in the background as I was doing my work. I was slowly getting frustrated by the somewhat lackluster quality of essays I was grading, and I took my eye off my work for a while to rest. The television was airing the popular "Idol Debut" singing competition. The host announced contestant number 1, a "lively, smiling, and cute" Alala-chan.

I was immediately hooked. Not sure to what, or how, but after a minute of watching Alala-chan, I started to softly cheer for her, and then, I think, I started to cheer for her quite loudly.

<(Of course, I am writing all of this in retrospect)

Thursday morning. I picked up a flyer on the way to work. It was Alala-chan's Idol Debut at the Ichinomiya Kaiyukan. The price for the ticket was steep, but I was sold.

Saturday morning. At the aquarium. I hurried my way down the somewhat familiar paths. At the back of my mind, memories of my date with Mizuki floated. But Alala-chan's songs blared loud over these memories.

I found my seat, too far away from the main stage, but it'll have to do. I eagerly waited for Alala-chan to enter.

<(I didn't notice at first, but somehow Sakimoto-san was nearby, and I completely missed him)

Alala-chan entered with a spring, greeting us. We cheered back. The scene was wild.

At this point, I couldn't remember what exactly happened. Somehow the Mermaid Princesses appeared. I think I saw Touin first, and then Alala sung a different song. I couldn't remember what happened after that.

\---

Sakimoto-san, the man of the hour, was trying to wake me by rudely slapping my face.

"Yousuke-san, Yousuke-san!"

"Stop it! Ouch!"

"You're awake! Everyone is leaving."

"Wha- What? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the concert, dumbo."

I didn't need a reminder that I was acquainted with this oddity of a man.

"I see."

"Didn't you see what happened just now?"

"Uh..." I paused, I wasn't entirely sure I _saw_ what he had seen.

"Cafe Momo, let's go. We need to discuss."

I tried to protest, but I felt that it would be polite enough to just hear what he has to say for a bit. I could never reject someone outright.

\---

A coffee and a fizzy pop later, Sakimoto laid out his evidence on the table.

"You should have seen the look on your face, you were absolutely smitten."

I immediately started. It's not the sort of thing I would have liked to be associated with. "Well, I was just-"

"Just in the area? Just curious?" He chuckled.

I paused. I had no real retort.

"No matter, you weren't the only one. Everyone there were heads over heels for that young girl. Cheering themselves hoarse." He was setting up a portable VHS player as we spoke.

"She's a lively young girl. I don't blame them."

"It's black magic." He said, deadpanned.

I couldn't reply. The claim was outright outrageous, but then it felt like it had a grain of truth. I was never really into pop idols, and the only ones I ever pursued (the Mermaid Princesses) was out of curiosity rather than as a whole-hearted fan.

Sakimoto-san left me to mull in my thoughts as he plugged in what looked like a mini audio setup. He must be lugging around a car battery or something to power everything that was on the table.

"Listen, I know I may come across as a bit of a weird kid, but trust me when I say there is some black magic involved. I'm never more serious." He fiddled around with the settings on the audio panel.

"Okay, but what are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you a recording of what happened. Usually I wouldn't use the audio panel, but this is for safety reasons: apparently you are susceptible."

I asked, "Susceptible to what exactly?"

"The girl! Just as a precaution I am lowering the pitch of the audio so that it's easier to resist. Ready?" He handed over a pair of earbuds he plugged in. He pushed the video tape into the player and pushed the play button.

The video started with Alala-chan just entering the stage and greeting the crowd. With the pitch lowered so that it sounded more like a growl, I could indeed distance myself from my attraction. She was nothing more than a lively young girl. I looked at Sakimoto; he was just staring intently at the screen.

I looked back at the screen. The familiar song was distorted through the audio device, and I noticed that a few audience members slinking in their seats: whether they were swooning from the attraction or fainting from overexertion, I couldn't tell.

At the end of the song, Alala seemed to turn towards something. A bright light appeared next to Alala, and she appeared to converse with it. After a short exchange, she suddenly declared that she would "really be singing now". Another flash of light washed over her, and in the next moment, she changed into a Tinkerbell-like fairy costume. Almost immediately, Touin Rina stepped in from the corner of the screen, facing off Alala.

So it was true, Touin _was_ there. But why? I looked up to spy on Sakimoto's reaction. He was glued to the screen.

I returned to the footage. Alala had started singing. Touin seemed entranced, her arms were limp as she slouched forward. Now I understand why Sakimoto had claimed black magic. This was not the doing of a lullaby.

Nanami and Hosho jumped in to nudge Touin up. They started to sing. I itched to ask Sakimoto to turn the pitch back to normal because they were singing a song I had not heard before, but (1) I still didn't want to let him know I know about mermaids and (2) I didn't want to disturb him.

Alala-chan seemed to writhe in pain as she cupped her ears. The catchy tunes of the Mermaid Princesses seemed to physically hurt her. At the end of their song, Alala-chan pointed her fingers and seemed to complain. And then with a flash of light, she disappeared. The Mermaid Princesses then ran off the stage. No applause. No cheers. The video was cut.

Sakimoto-san gravely pressed the stop button. A metallic "click" sounded. I took off my earbuds, still staring into the general direction of the screen.

"What do you think?"

"I..." I was speechless.

"Evidence of mass hypnotism, communication with unknown energies, transfiguration, possible spells and chants." He rattled off.

It sounded completely bonkers. But I could not deny a single word of what he said. I could only feebly ask a question, "How did you manage to film all of that? Weren't you affected?"

"Me?" He blinked, "Oh, I'm not attracted to the girl. In fact, I'm not attracted to girls." He sipped his drink. "In fact, most of the crowd were men. She probably doesn't have the same effect on women."

"Oh." I was surprised how open he was.

"The effects seem benign, but I don't have a solid way to prevent you from falling for the magic again," he continued, "I can only suggest being disciplined about this, constantly checking yourself if you are under the influence."

"Wait, but why were you filming the event in the first place?"

"I suspected paranormal activity, silly! In fact, there were a couple of other cases I've noted that have been happening around town. Like Karaoke Box Lang Far, or the Love Fortune House that both popped up and disappeared without a trace."

I must have physically reacted, because he raised his eyebrow and asked, "Do you know of anything about that?"

"Oh... I was duped by that Love Fortune House." It was all I could say without giving too much away.

He shook his head and laughed a little. "That's love for you!"

That is love for me, indeed.

\---

We parted ways after Sakimoto-san extracted a promise out of me to tell him of anything that might be suspicious. Now that I know that the Mermaid Princesses seemed to be battling actual foes, I couldn't help but to silently pledge my allegiance: if they were protecting the seas, then I gladly join the cause. The only way I know how as of now is to be on the lookout for them. Maybe, just maybe, I could be of some help, somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while! I've been swamped with work over the last month, but I'm so excited to be back on this again.


	79. Weather Forecast for 2 October, 2004

**Weather Forecast for 2 October, 2004**

Clear.

High: 19°C

Low: 10°C

Precipitation: 9%

* * *

Notes:

3pm. Dark clouds hover over the town.

The gloomy scene from the window of my apartment fills me with dread. The television was on the news channel (taking precautions to not watch Alala), the newscasters professionally reporting the world's economic outlook for the year.

My mind turned to economic forecasting. Then weather forecasting. Curious, I walked over to the coffee table to flip through the newspaper. I haven't done this in a while, so it felt slightly strange, yet oddly warm and familiar. The weather page. Indeed, it was supposed to be "Clear" today, with a precipitation of 9%.

I went to the kitchen to brew some coffee. Something started to stir. The weather predictions that were always off... The weird phenomena through this year and last... Were they the effects of this epic war between mermaids and these... beings? What could those beings possibly be?

I returned to my desk with a flask of hot coffee and switched my desk lamp on. The winds were strong and started to blow hard as the gloomy sky gave its first pelting drops of rain. I fished this journal out from my suitcase. By now it's a shadow of its former self; twice as thick its original size, roughened around the edges, some corners of flyers and posters jutting out, barely fitting within the pages of this small notebook. I've rarely taken a good look at you, but I now realise you've grown with me over this couple of years. You and I have a job to finish.

A quick flip through the pages. 2003: 10 May, 19 July, 6 September. 2004: 31 January, 16 May. I nearly missed entries on 17 January and 26 March. And of course, the very day it started: 5 April, 2003.

I took a sip of my coffee and nearly burned my tongue. The sensation jolted me slightly awake as I sat up, trying to piece together the puzzle. Storm, hail, typhoon, frozen sea. Irregular sea waves, blizzard, tornado, Aurora Borealis.

There was no pattern to be discerned. The only weak link I could find among them was "water", but, all weather is about water in some way. I looked out at the storm. The howling winds and heavy rain gusted back, pouring on my window, demanding entrance.

My thoughts turned to the enemy. Alala is a confirmed foe. If Sakitmoto-san's instincts are to be trusted (maybe he did have evidence?), Lanhua and the Love Fortune Goddess are possible foes too. Considering the lyrics, the girl from yesterday could fit the bill. Still, nothing seemed to link all of them either. Which reminds me...

\---

Friday, 1pm. Walked out of the bookstore. A girl wearing all black (skirt, blouse, beanie) walked past, singing some tune. I thought it was slightly odd but I took no notice of her.

4.15pm. Done with coffee at the downtown cafe. Heading home. Same girl walked past, _still_ singing the same song. She sounded more tired, as if she had not stopped singing the entire day. I only managed to catch a phrase: "A baroque that shuts away light becomes beautiful noise, that makes you listen-"

Possible lead?

\---

I scanned the footage of Alala's concert from memory. Speaking to a bright light, washed in another flash of light, transformed into a Tinkerbell-like costume, complete with wings. If this is Alala's true form, it follows that Lanhua and the mystic must have their own true forms as well.

A sudden flash of inspiration. Wings: related to flight, air. As opposed to fins, swimming. I reached out for _The_ _Book of Mermaids_. I scanned the Greek legends, remembering something from my studies of Greek literature. _Sirens_ , I thought, _they must be sirens_.

\---

After a short refresher, it was somewhat clearer to me. In ancient times, sirens were depicted as having wings (e.g. the creatures that Odysseus dared to listen to). Towards the Middle Ages, "sirens" and "mermaids" started being described more interchangeably, until it became more common to read of mermaids, whether they be good or bad. Both races are tied to a similar feature: that humans cannot resist the singing of their kind.

Is this it then? Mermaids versus sirens?

The clouds outside started to clear as the downpour slowed into sporadic showers.


	80. Receipt Date (08/10/04)

**Receipt Date (08/10/04)**

(Coffee) | (100)

(Dinner) | (1000)

\----------------------

| (1100)

Signed: (Nanami Nikora)

* * *

Notes:

Friday, 2pm. Wandered around town for a bit. It was the kind of walk where you subconsciously follow a path you've walked on many times, leading you to a destination where you knew only too well, and yet not fully aware of. I arrived at the doorstep of the Pearl Pier Hotel slightly hungry, perhaps in more ways than one.

I knocked on the door: "Excuse me". Nikora-san hollered from the kitchen, "Welcome! Take a seat, I'll be with you shortly."

I walked towards the dining room brightly lit by the sunlight from the backyard. The hotel was quiet as usual; there must be not more than five people around. The girls must be at school, I thought.

Nikora-san walked out of the kitchen, "Ah, it's Yousuke-san, are you doing well?"

"Yes, not too bad."

"Ah, that's right, Mizuki sent a letter today."

So that was it. I was expecting a letter from Mizuki, which was why I felt lost and wandering for a good part of this week.

"Let me bring it to you," Nikora-san said as she walked to the counter.

For the brief moment that it took Nikora-san to walk to the counter and back, a thought flashed past my mind. I hadn't fully figured out yet why Mizuki preferred to send her mail to me via the Pearl Pier Hotel, especially ever since I enclosed my own address in another letter. I reckoned that it would be a good a time as any to ask about Mizuki from Nikora-san herself.

Nikora-san brought the letter. I thanked her, gently receiving the letter with my two hands.

"Coffee?" She asked.

"Yes please," it would be nice to chat over coffee.

\---

Coffee was served, and having little else to do before dinner, Nikora-san sat down opposite me. It was the first time I took a good look at her: she was somewhere in her early 20s, not much younger than I am, but already she seemed experienced and mature, capable of handling the operations for a small hotel. Her purple hair is tied up in a short ponytail in a practical fashion. Oh, and before I forget, she _is_ a mermaid.

"So, how's the semester?" She asked first.

"We're midway through... the students are doing well, although some of them would need to work harder... um..." etc. I didn't care too much about discussing work with friends. "So far so good. How about you, Nikora-san? How are the Merma- girls?" I stopped myself short after letting the syllables "ma" and "me" out of my mouth.

"Ah, apparently they're out on a school excursion today, to the greenhouse." She pronounced 'greenhouse' with some effort, as if trying to remember its name.

"I see."

For a moment, there was nothing to talk about. We quietly enjoyed the afternoon sun.

"It's a nice day, isn't it." Nikora-san started.

I looked at her. She gazed wistfully into the distance, in the direction of the sea.

"Um..." I mustered up some courage "Have you been in contact with Mizuki?"

She tilted her head to look at me. She must have considered what to say; "She was my colleague," she finally said, smiling a little.

 _Colleague?_ I wondered. _Doesn't she work in_ _fashion?_ I decided to press on, "Oh, where at?"

"It's uhm..." She racked her brains, seemingly trying to remember, "Back in my hometown, we both served... at a restaurant."

"Ah." I wanted to know everything about Mizuki. But I thought it best to personally ask her rather than gather from sources. "Why has she been sending letters through Pearl Pier Hotel? Did she say?"

"Oh," Nikora-san smiled, "Mizuki likes writing only to a few addresses. She believes it lessens the chance of her letters being lost in the mail." The answer came so fluidly that I half-imagined Nikora-san practicing this answer the night before.

"I see," I gazed back at the sea. Winter lightly approaches with the chill of the breeze.

\---

I opted to stay for dinner. The girls entered, saying in unison, "We're back!" Nanami Luchia seemed to be holding a flower in her hand, with a somewhat dreamy look in her eyes. I took a second look at the flower: wasn't that the same one that Doumoto had printed on the surfboard that was burned in half last year? Hibiscus, wasn't it?

Hosho went to the kitchen to update Nikora-san on their activities of the day. After a while, Hosho's voiced dropped from an energetic and loud tone to an inaudible whisper, hard to hear over the sound of cooking. Touin took a glance at me, and we both nodded in greeting. Nanami and Touin went to their rooms.

\---

Yousuke,

I look up into the sky every night to guess which group of stars you've named after me. I'll only know when I next see you.

I hope work has been going well for you. I reckon I'll be done soon. I can't wait to be back to feel the sea breeze at Maki-san's beach house again.

It's difficult for me to take a photo of me now where I am. I promise we'll take one once I come back.

Love,  
Mizuki


	81. Crowd Goes Wild With Impromptu Alala Concert!

**Crowd Goes Wild With Impromptu Alala Concert!**

The incredibly popular Alala from the _Idol Debut_ television show was spotted strolling around in the Bay Hills area on Saturday morning, prompting a mass of fans to approach her to ask for photographs and autographs. After ceding to a fans request for an impromptu concert, Alala gave the shoppers in the Bay Hills district a lively show at the fountain. Fans and onlookers alike went ecstatic over the event.

The event caused such a commotion to a point where a majority of the passers-by fainted due to over-excitement. Many were rushed to the nearby Bay Hills Hospital, where it was deemed that their injuries were not severe and was caused primarily by over-exertion and heat exhaustion in some people. The police have warned Alala's idol agency to restrain the up and coming idol on impromptu appearances such as this.

16 October, 2004

* * *

Notes:

The sirens launched an all-out assault. To those who are blissfully unaware, they look like antics of eccentric characters. But it is far, far more sinister than that.

Their target seemingly was the Nanami's pet, Hippo. Just as Alala made her appearance in the Bay Hills shopping district, Hippo was spotted taking a stroll in the same area. It's cursory evidence, but nevertheless there is a connection with the two other incidents that happened that day.

After spotting Alala, I put into motion what I had practiced for this inevitable circumstance. A good pair of in-ear earphones, my Walkman, and a few tracks of heavy metal to douse out the singing. As expected, it didn't take long before most of the crowd noticed she was there, and it became clear that they would not let her go until they have heard a song or two.

With some otherworldly agility, she deftly made her way to the top of the fountain, creating for herself a makeshift stage. Most of the men in the area had started gathering around the fountain like ants discovering a sugar cube. She was wearing a thick hoodie that resembled a tropical parrot, and in one hand she was holding a baton. I was curious as to what Alala was up to, but I kept my distance lest her song was loud enough to breach the clashing of the electric guitars and screaming vocals in my ear.

The method worked, but only barely. As she started singing, my heart wrenched, and I very nearly tore my earphones out. Alala danced in a seductive way, immorally so (she looked barely past 14: _if_ she was human). I found some composure to continue watching the concert, constantly repeating to myself that I was holding out for another inevitability: the appearance of the Mermaid Princesses.

It was a warmer day for October, but it was not warm enough to result in the eventual fainting of nearly everyone in the plaza where Alala was. A man went down, and then another, then they dropped in threes, then fives. Soon, the entire plaza was filled with men who looked like they melted on a hot summer's day. I was clutching on to a nearby lamppost, earphones still plugging in, resisting a similar fate with all my might.

And then, _they_ appeared.

The Mermaid Princesses showed up just as Alala finished her song. They looked visibly annoyed, exchanging a few words with her. I pulled my earphones out just in time to listen to the Mermaid Princesses sing "Kodou" (I remember this song from Karaoke Box Lang Far).

Even though they rely only on vocals, I _swear_ I can hear music.

\---

Alala disappeared just as the Mermaid Princesses finished their number. Having defeated their foe, they nodded to each other and started running away from the scene, in the direction of a small street across from where I was. As they ran past me, Nanami flicked her head in my direction, as if sensing I was there.

I froze; what was I supposed to do? As we exchanged glances, she looked surprised. Then, her eyes softened and perhaps even smiled a little. All too soon, they disappeared down the street.

\---

The medics and reporters were clearing the scene just a little past noon that day when I bumped into the ever-so-hip Sakimoto near the fountain.

"Did you SEE that madness??"

"It nearly cost me my sanity but yes, Sakimoto-san, I did see that madness."

"Right? Right? They are out in the open; they are declaring WAR."

"Yes."

"Look what I got at the station."

He handed to me what looked like a hastily printed flyer. On it read: Cinderella Penguin Search! Are you the penguin that best fits this icy bed? Come to the Bay Hills Park to find out!

"You've got to be kidding me," I sighed, "I just saw the penguin an hour ago."

" _The_ penguin? There are penguins in this town?"

 _Crap_ , I thought, _I slipped again_. "Yea, probably escaped from the Kaiyukan."

"The mermaids must have contacts with the penguins in the Kaiyukan. Let's go see this little contest."

He began marching towards his destination, dragging me by the shoulder, "W-wait, ouch! I got it, I'm going with you!"

\---

A small stage was set up on the amphitheatre at Bay Hills park. While I wondered if the icy bed was just some metaphor for an uncomfortable resting place to test one's resolve or the like, the reality was actually much simpler than that. It was really just a bed made out of ice.

The emcee announced just as we arrived: "So, is there a penguin out there who thinks they're the best qualified?" I thought I found the voice somewhat familiar.

A thought passed my mind: _why does the emcee speak as if he's directly addressing penguins like they are_ _humans?_ It was an odd look; the emcee was fully decked in a white ballroom tail suit in the middle of a quiet park.

Almost on cue, a penguin appeared on the icy bed, enjoying the cooling surface of the ice. The emcee turned around and looked visibly surprised. I realised that it was no doubt that the penguin is indeed Hippo, sporting its sailor outfit that I've seen so many times before.

The emcee walked up to the penguin and appeared to say something before pulling on a rope, whereby a cage descended all around the ice bed. Hippo jumped up and went up to the bars of the cage in a frenzy, realising it was trapped.

Just at that moment, the Mermaid Princesses appeared yet again to save the day. They caught the emcee off guard and started their number. The day was saved and the penguin was safe.

To an innocent bystander, it all looked like a marketing gimmick to promote the pop idol group.

\---

Sakimoto must have been on his third 'fizzy pop' when he looked at me straight in the eye and asked: "Are you _really_ sure that you don't know the real identities of the three girls?"

I'd been deflecting his questions the entire afternoon since the icy bed stunt. Sakimoto looked as if everything in his head was just at the point of clicking, only that he was missing a crucial piece of the puzzle.

He rested his head on his hand. "It's no good; I cannot reliably prove that mermaids have anything to do with this, and now I have a new question of who these girls are."

"Why are you so keen on this project?" I blurted out.

There was silence for a while. Sakimoto looked at me for a brief moment before looking away. "Now," he began, "I'm just really, really curious. That's all."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I allowed him to ruminate for a while longer.

\---

Dinner. I left Sakimoto at Cafe Momo, saying that I had to be home before the sun set. I was half-lying, but I felt I had enough adventure with the man for the day.

A pop-up curry restaurant appeared at the beach. Tired and famished from the eventful day, I took the gamble and walked in.

I did not fully prepare myself for the surprise that awaited me. The emcee from the Cinderella Penguin Search, Lanhua from Karaoke Box Lang Far, and Alala were dressed in waiters' uniforms and serving curry rice to hungry diners. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Hippo enjoying a plate of curry rice. _This is beyond absurd_ , I thought.

Just then, a cage similar to the one that trapped Hippo before on the icy bed descended around it. The Mermaid Princesses showed up _yet again_ and delivered another performance. The diners all clapped along as they enjoyed the dinner performance.

As they finished their number, a strange thing happened. The floorboard where Hippo, the emcee, and the Mermaid Princesses were standing on suddenly jerked towards the entrance of the tent, and was promptly pulled towards the sea. I had to jump out of the way to avoid getting injured.

A flash of inspiration: _Now, are you really mermaids?_

The floorboard was pulled by a motorboat further and further out to sea, towards a nearby island. The pop idol group lost their footing and fell into the water. I couldn't see too clearly, but from a distance, it _did_ look like they were mermaids. It was either that or that they were _really_ good swimmers to be effortlessly treading water. They bobbed over the waters for a while before _diving back down_.

That was the last of the Mermaid Princesses I saw that day.

\---

I wonder if Hippo was saved in the end.


	82. Alala Disappears with a Crushing Performance!

**Alala Disappears with a Crushing Performance!**

It has been barely a week since Alala's impromptu concert at the Bay Hills main square fountain, and the newest superstar pop idol has shockingly announced that she is quitting, just as the venue that she performed in collapses!

On Saturday, fans of Alala were invited to a concert at a Gymnasium by the cliff. Officials noted that there were no permits given for construction and the building was by all accounts illegally and hastily built. It is reported that the pop star said that "This is the last time I'll be seeing everyone" before talking about burying everyone alive in the gymnasium. The gymnasium subsequently started to collapse, with some debris falling into the sea. Fortunately, there were no causalities from the incident.

Alala has not been seen since and has gone missing. Her idol agency has been contacted for further investigation. Chiba Prefectural Police is appealing for more information on Alala. Please contact the police if you have any information relating to her whereabouts.

23 October, 2004

* * *

Notes:

Had I known that there would be such a major announcement, incident, and disappearance, I would have went and willingly risk my sanity to hear Alala one more time.

However, I had prior commitments. A meeting I've been putting off for a while now.

\---

Saturday afternoon: just as Alala must have been welcoming her fans in the shoddily built gymnasium, I was sitting at Cafe Momo with a cup of coffee. I was trying to remember Mizuki's face. It's been over half a year... We've taken no photos together; no not even _purikuras_.

Honestly, what kind of couple were we anyway...!? No pictures? Through a few months of dating? Unbelievable.

Daichi pushed open the door at the entrance of Cafe Momo. He took a look around before seeing that I was waving to catch his attention.

"Oh, Tadashi-san!"

"Hey. Are you doing okay?"

"Yep, same as always."

"Order anything. My treat."

"Sure thing. Man, what's good here?"

He leafed through the menu. I pretended to leaf through another copy even though I had decided on my order. I remember remarking to myself that there didn't seem to be any familial resemblance between Daichi and Mizuki. Or did I make that up after she left? In any case, the key to remembering Mizuki was definitely not the face in front of me.

\---

"Have you heard from Mizuki?"

The young high schooler blinked. He looked half surprised at the question.

"Nothing since the last time."

"No mail? No calls?"

"Not at all. She didn't leave us a number."

I expected this. But, even though I had expected it, I actually planned nothing further than asking these questions. What was I thinking...?

"... Well.... Has your cousin always been like that?"

"Who?"

Daichi started. He looked at me squarely in the face: he wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but he looked genuinely shocked.

"My cousin? Mizuki-san?"

"Is she not?"

"Ahhh..." Daichi leaned back on the chair, and spoke to the air. "Mizuki-san, you..."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Mizuki-san and I aren't really related at all. My sister got on very well with Mizuki-san at her work and she joked that it would be nice if she could consider her a sister, or a relative of sorts. She's a strange one."

"And you agreed to it?"

"She was living all alone in a town far away from where she came from. My sister agreed to it, and so I tagged along. She visited very often when she was still around."

"I see."

\---

I paid for our meal, knowing something more but feeling I knew slightly less. I checked back on my notes; sure enough, I remember Mizuki saying that she's Daichi's cousin. Was she lying to me?

\---

That evening, while walking along the coast, my handphone buzzed.

"YOUSUKE! ARE YOU ALIVE?"

"I am alive. What happened?"

"Thank god! I thought you were crushed under the rubble!"

"What rubble? Sakimoto-san, what on earth-?"

"Alala gave her final concert."

"Alala gave her- Wait- her final?"

"She announced something along the lines of 'today is the day that I'm going to bury the Mermaid Princesses and everyone in this gymnasium alive.'"

"Sounds delusional."

"It's an open declaration of war. Anyways, I gotta go. I got to clean up the recordings."

"See you."

The line disconnected with a monotonous drone. I hung up, placing the phone back in my pocket. I turned to face the sea, where the sunset was glowing orange. Later that evening, I would receive another report of a mermaid dragging a human boy to shore near the gymnasium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Sorry for the long update; hoping to finish Clippings by next month. Some of you might have noticed that I've posted a new fic where the extra and deleted scenes will be uploaded to: this is in preparation of the first edit I'll be doing after this fic is completed! Looking forward to it. Do let me know if you have any comments for any of the chapters!


	83. The Biggest Illusion Show of This Century: The Lovers' Evening!

**The Biggest Illusion Show of This Century: The Lovers' Evening!**

A magical evening filled with the wonders and mysteries of love.

Bring your special someone for an unforgettable evening of magic and romance!

Bay Hills Park

4pm, Oct 30

* * *

Notes:

It's quite daring for anyone to claim to be the "biggest" of anything this century when we're only four years into it.

I had some time to myself this afternoon, and after picking up this leaflet from the station, decided that watching a magic show beats strolling aimlessly around town once again. Bay Hills Park is a familiar location; it was only two weeks ago when Hippo the penguin found itself baited by a cooling bed of ice. Who knows what today might bring?

2.30pm. Walking up the hill to the park. A metallic grinding of gears echoed behind me, slightly louder with every rotation. A bell rings and I look over my shoulder. There I saw a couple on a tandem bike-- Nagisa and Hanon. Nagisa was putting all his might into pedaling the tandem bike while Hanon looked on, keeping her legs steady on the left side of the bicycle. Probably, she didn't know how to ride a bike.

Ah, it makes sense now. Mermaids don't ride bicycles.

I let the couple pass by me as I slowly trundled on towards the park. The figure of Hanon's back grew smaller as they pulled away from me. I smiled a little, taking a deep breath. First love, perhaps? How cute.

\---

It was about 3.15pm when I reached the park. I passed by the young couple while they were resting while on my way up. I say "they" but it was probably Nagisa-kun who needed the rest; he seemed to be cramping up.

At the park, a woman was setting the stage for the performance later that evening. She was mumbling to herself as she went around, supposedly checking the set-up. She looked distinctly satisfied with her work, and at one point she exclaimed "Come, lovers! Show yourselves, Mermaid Princesses! Come to this place where the stars fall into the ocean!" And then promptly started laughing out loud in an evil fashion.

Ah, I thought, so _that's_ what you're here for. A few onlookers nearby were reasonably weirded out. I don't think I saw them at the show.

At that point, I was seated on a park bench nearby, enjoying the breeze while keeping my eyes on the stage. I took a second glance at the lady. She looked familiar... Something of a resemblance with the presenter two weeks ago in the same place. At least, I distinctly remember that they share a similar length of hair.

No, that's not quite right, the presenter two weeks ago had black hair. This lady had her hair dyed in a dramatic shade of maroon. She's also wearing a blouse that... Revealed her chest, which was unmistakably flat and toned.

 _It's the "Love Goddess"_ , I thought. It's all starting to make sense; if we accept that this person was also the presenter the other time, then it would seem that she's been trying unsuccessfully to lure the Mermaid Princesses for a couple of times by now.

I thought that I should stop her. After all, who knows what these beings are trying to do to the mermaids. But despite my conviction, I lamely sat there, conflicted as to whether I should do anything or not. After all, I really didn't want to make a big fuss.

\---

The instant I fell slump during the song I immediately fell a twinge of regret and panic. _I should have done something._ But at the moment, I was powerless. The last thing I believe I saw was a figure of Nagisa jumping up to break a disco ball that was hung over the stage.

"Biggest illusion show of the century"? Not quite. But I was well and truly duped. Might bring this up to Asahi-san the next time.

\---

I found myself again on the park bench. The stage was being dismantled, and the performer was nowhere to be seen. Slightly dazed, I tried to shake off the sensation of sleep from my body. The sunset spilled a cast of orange hues across the sky. I was gripped with a feeling of in-betweeness: everything felt real and surreal at once. As I made my way down the hill, the sunlight raced into twilight. In the dusk I daydreamed of Mizuki, the dreams of her as a mermaid, the memories I had with her by the cafe. I was half in the world and half out of it, experiencing all that the transitory world had to give.

I slowly regained a stronger hold of reality while sipping on a hot coffee I bought from the station's convenience store. I wondered to myself what next week would bring.


	84. (String taken from a pendant)?

**(String taken from a pendant)?**

* * *

Notes:

On Tuesday, Mizuki came back.

I was in my office marking essays. The air-conditioning sputtered on noisily, providing the minimum level of warmth for the cold weather. A long buzz went off in my pocket, and without thinking I hastily fished out the phone and answered the call.

" _Moshi-moshi_."

I recognised the voice. I would have recognised the voice anywhere. I looked up from my work, out through the window. It was a grey and cloudy day.

"Mizuki! I didn't know you were back."

"Surprised?"

"Extremely."

"We managed to make up for lost time on the project... So... I'm back."

"That's good to hear."

It was good to hear. Just hearing from her was good enough.

"Shall we meet?"

\---

We met up at Cafe Momo. Having been here only after Mizuki left, this place reminds me of the forlorn months through the summer where I merely trudged on with life.

But as she walked through the entrance of the cafe and the automatic doors made way for her presence, the entire place seemed to glow just a bit brighter. I waved to catch her attention.

"What a lovely place!"

"Yes, it is."

"And do you have your usual coffee here too?"

"Doesn't beat Maki-san's."

"I see. Let's have drink then, for starters."

\---

Through the last month I occasionally thought about you. I tried to remember how you looked like, but my memory fails me. Now that you're here, I try to take it all in again: long dark hair, full-framed glasses that shaped those clear and serene eyes. You're wearing a comfortable grey sweater and jeans. All in all, it's a practical outfit. I would have imagined designers to be slightly more flashy. Frilly, perhaps.

"What's wrong?"

I realised I've been staring for just a little too long.

"Ah, it's nothing."

"Aren't you glad I'm back?"

"Of course. I missed you."

"I can tell."

"I waited every day for your letters."

"Is that so?"

"That's the whole truth."

Mizuki took a sip of her hot tea as she looked out of the window into the parking lot. She cast her eyes far away, as if she was thinking of something. Still gazing outside, she spoke:

"Are you still working on the project?"

"Oh? Uhm, yes."

 _Crap_.

"Could I take a look at it?"

"Oh... Sure."

Sensing my hesitation, she looked at me, wearing a slightly impish grin.

"Anything I shouldn't be reading about?"

"Well... I don't keep a separate diary, so..."

"I'll be reading your deepest, darkest fears?"

"Now that you put it that way..."

"Don't worry, I won't hold it against you."

I prepared myself with a sigh. I took this worn notebook out of my bag and handed over to Mizuki with both hands.

"So formal," teased Mizuki. I hung my head slightly. It was truly quite embarrassing.

Silence slowly engulfed our booth as she continued reading the notebook from where she left off. There were pages she glanced through and smiled at, and there were those that caught more of her attention. She carefully read the longer entries, almost examining them for clues herself. I was mistaken from the start; she is just as invested as I was in the project. I was a fool!

She closed the notebook after the latest entry, leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment. It seemed that thoughts were swirling in her head.

"Sakimoto-san sounds like quite a character," she started.

"Yes he is. Can't stand him."

She laughed, "A man who couldn't let go of the 80s, eh?" She composed herself and looked back at me. "Let's arrange a meeting."

"Eh?"

"I said what I said. He seems interesting. And seems to be your only friend you've made in my absence."

I protested, "Well, I don't write about my colleagues a lot, and-"

"Colleagues don't count," she interrupted, "besides, we do have a job to finish, don't we?"

I paused for a while, and then relaxed. "Yes, we do."

Taking another sip of your coffee, you casually remarked, "So, what are you going to do about the pendant string?"

A wrench squeezed my heart. I knew I shouldn't have fallen for it. In normal circumstances I wouldn't have, but...

"Such a careless man. Can't be helped though, you're madly in love with me."

"Please don't tease me like that."

"I won't," she smiled cheekily, "well... I found a little something on the beach the other day, and I believe it belongs to you."

I barely believed my eyes when she tugged out a string from her purse. It looked like any other ordinary string, except for the fact that it looked just exactly like the one I threw away. I grabbed the string as she dangled it from her index finger.

"But... how?"

"You already know," she winked.

My head in a whirlwind, my heart confused, but still I found myself genuinely elated enough to smile. She beamed back.

\---

Saturday, 6 November. My birdwatching friend noted that he definitely saw a mermaid and a surfer on an exposed flat rock in the waters near the cliffs of Taito, just as the stars started to sparkle in the wintry dusk.


End file.
